The Trio
by UsTheFanGirls
Summary: Teresa wasn't alone when she arrived in the Glade. Melody, Harmony and Piper are the sisters of Thomas. Don't be fooled by their innocence. They played a big role in the Glade.Hope you enjoy!
1. The Box

Hi my fellow FanGirls!

I'm Addie, and this is my story called: The Trio. I hope that you enjoy it! Also, if you do not like something in this story, do not hesitate to tell me! Thanks!

Love Addie xxxx

* * *

The Box

* * *

Sea-green eyes fluttered open. Trying to ignore the pain cutting through her body like a knife, she attempted to figure out where she was. She could barely focus her vision - the light was so dim. But then, two faces appeared - two barely visible figures - one with short blonde hair and another with light brown hair tied back into a high pony tail on the top of her head. The blonde had forest green eyes while the brunette had piercing blue ones. She knew already who these two figures were. She could just make out another figure in the distance of this room that they were in. It looked to be breathing heavily. The room was moving  
"Mel? Mel! Can you hear me? Stay strong, Mel! Don't let it get to you – The Box, the Maze. Don't let anything get to you. Please stay strong –for me - for all of us. Sonya." A voice rang out deep in her mint.

But her eyelids became heavy and her focus of the two girls staring at me became fuzzy. So she gave into sleep beckoning her to come back into it's darkness.  
And she passed out again.


	2. Waking Up

Hi my fellow FanGirls c:

I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to try a post every single day. Also, if there is anything that you find is not pleasing about my story, please don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Waking Up

* * *

Waking up was not much better for Melody than it was falling asleep. The reason for that was because she was being carried by someone and that someone did not have a shirt on. So, being the wise person she was, she screamed.

"Bloody hell." Said the person who had been carrying her a moment ago as she tumbled out of his arms. Melody stared at the person before she realised who it was.  
"I-Isaac?" She asked. She seemed to had said something wrong because the people that were around her were staring at her as though she was insane.  
" _Who_?" The boy asked. He had the same eyes, the same hair (though a bit longer), the same body shape. Apart from the fact that his body was now littered with scars, he looked quite similar to how he did before they had all been entered into this hell hole. She repeated the name again in hopes that he would remember his own bloody _name_. But once again he stared at her, confused. She sighed and gave up on him trying to help him remember the name that _she_ remembered him by and called him by his new Glader name instead.  
"Newt." She said. It came out as more of a statement than a question. The people around her still looked puzzled but this time also turned their heads towards the boy in question. The Brit looked a shocked as they were.  
"What's the problem, Isaac? Forget your own shucking name already?" A voice called but Melody recognised this voice for once.  
"Harmony! Harmony! Is Piper with you? Is Teresa okay? What happened? WHY IS EVERYBODY LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M INSANE?!" She screamed out.

The boys around her looked a little shocked. They did not expect such a angry cry from a girl that looked as innocent as she did.  
"Calm down, Sis. You were a life saver. If you hadn't shielded Teresa she probably would have been knocked out for a few more days than she will now."Another voice rang out from behind the mass of boys in front of her. She couldn't see their figures though.  
"Why is she knocked out? Did she find Tom? Did she deliver the message?" Melody continued to ramble on as though she hadn't heard her sister's first sentence. Once again, the people in front of her looked at her with a look that showed that they thought she was a manic.  
"Oi! Let me through, ya' big oaf! Or I'll do to you what I did to that other guy." The voice that had spoken before came into site.  
Finally, standing in front of her where her sisters.

Harmony's brunette hair was slightly dishevelled but still tied up on top of her head in a high pony tail. Her blue eyes had some slight bags under them. Piper didn't look any better than her. Piper's blonde hair was also dishevelled but was loose and her vibrant green eyes were tired.  
"You know, your wearing his shirt." Piper stated, looking at Melody whilst jerking her head towards Newt and Melody realise that she was, indeed, wearing his shirt. The shirt was at least four sizes too big for her. Melody took it off his shirt quickly, nearly ripping it.  
"Sheesh, Sis. I thought that you still liked him!" Harmony teased, as her younger sister blushed.  
"Shuck off. And you still need to answer my question." Melody retorted, trying to conceal her blush behind her shirt.  
"Well, we dunno." Piper said, looking at her youngest sister. "Harms and I haven't seen that shank since we woke up in the box about-" She scrunched but her nose, thinking "5 minutes ago. These shanks are all useless, kept staring at us like fish."  
Harmony laughed and Melody chimed in but a certain dark haired male caught her eye.  
"Tommy!" She shouted as everyone turned towards her brother and as soon as her other sisters saw him too, they all sprinted towards him and tackled him in a hug.

He seemed like he didn't understand.  
He didn't understand why three girls who all looked quite similar, had just tackled him in a bear hug.  
He didn't understand why all three girls looked crestfallen when he said;

"Who are you?"


	3. The Message On The Wall

Hi my fellow FanGirls!

Okay, so thank you to everyone who has liked my story and followed, it means SO MUCH TO ME! And so I will tell everybody who my first few views were. But before that, I would like to say that I realise that I did not post yesterday so I will have two new chapter out today. So, A MASSIVE THANKS TO: DramalovesRomance, SunsetsInTheMaze, ficfangirl21 and NorangeKat722.

(This chapter is dedicated to you guys, thank you so much!)

Love Addie xxx

* * *

The Message On The Wall.

* * *

Three sets of mouths were hanging open and the youngest sister, standing in the middle, cupped the chins of the girls on either side of her and closed their mouths before she reached up and closed her own.

"Well, _dearest_ brother, it seems that you have forgotten about us." Piper spat, her voice tainted with anger.  
"Shush, Piper. He wouldn't remember. If Melody didn't jump in front of Teresa when those - for lack of better word- klunkheads tried to remove her memory with that new - for lack of better description - zappy thingy that they have invented, she wouldn't remember anything either!" Replied Harmony, with a voice which was slightly calmer than Piper's but still carried slight anger. Then the pair of them turned towards the youngest triplet as her mouth had opened yet again. And it seemed as though all her witty remarks earlier had been replace with the inability to form coherent sentences. So they all stood there for a few minutes, Melody spluttering angrily as her sisters stared at her with curiosity, unsure of what she would say. Finally, her speech returned to her as she let out an angry,  
"One day! ONE DAY! That's _ALL_ it took for you to not remember _ANYTHING_?! NOT EVEN YOUR OWN SHUCKING _SISTERS_! Some brother you are!"  
The whole Glade had suddenly turned to cast angry glances at Thomas. Thomas knew why; she had a strange aura which nobody could explain. It was as though if anybody was to hurt her, the person should be punished for their crime.

What came next was unexpected, Newt stepped forward, stood in front of Thomas and grabbing the front of his shirt, Newt punched him. Right across his face.

"What the-" Thomas manage to force out before Newt aimed another punch towards his stomach.  
"Hey! HEY! _**HEY**_!" It was Melody shouting let go of Thomas and stared at his hand, examining his blood stained knuckles. Perhaps the scarlet liquid was coming from his own knuckles, from punching Thomas so hard. Melody stepped forward and her sisters nodded at each other before disappearing in the sea of boys. Melody approached Thomas first and examined his face while muttering under her breath. As if on cue, Piper and Harmony reappeared, both carrying medical supplies.

Melody sighed as she continued to examine his face. She reached out a hand and touched his cheek as she turned around and reached inside the medical bag that Piper had been carrying and pulled out a ice-pack. She pressed the ice pack to Thomas' cheek but after five minutes took it of and put it back in the bag. Swiftly, she kissed his cheek, exactly where Newt had punched him. She whispered an apology for being so angry and shouting before saying " I forgive you."

Standing up, she turned towards Newt. Every Glader except Piper and Harmony held their breaths as they waited for her to freak out at Newt or possibly, help him. Newt closed his eyes shut, waiting for the impact of a blow which didn't come. It seems that she, like Newt, did not like being stood on her tippy-toes before cupping her hands on either side of Newt's cheek and pressed a soft kiss to Newt's lips. Newt had not seen this coming so his eyes flew open but as soon as he melted into the kiss, Melody retracted and pulled out bandages from the pocket of her jeans. She wrapped up Newt's hand in silence and then stalked off into the Med-Jacks hut, carrying the medical supplies. Everyone's head's seemed to have been glued to the direction of the hut as her sisters stalked off too. But all of the sisters took different paths. Whilst Melody was in the Med-Jacks hut, Piper strode off to where the Builders had been working previously and Harmony strutted toward the wall of the Maze where the Runner should come back any minute, there she sat down and began to stare at the wall.

Silence filled the air; no one dared to move but suddenly all three girls began walking towards where the names where carved into the wall. People watched in curiosity as they reached it. Pulling out a knife, Piper began carving into the wall,  
"This is the Maze. Don't let out the Grievers. Don't let Alby go in. No one shall die. Not this time." And suddenly as if in slow motion, all three girls shriek, falling to the floor of the Maze with a loud _thud_.


	4. Coming Home

Hey my fellow FanGirls! So, this is the second chapter of today, hope you like it. Also there is a song in here and if you just search up the name (La Vie En Rose) you will find lots and lots of videos of this. Some people who have cover this song are: DoddleOddle (Dodie Clark) and Daniela Andrade. Enjoy! Love Addie

* * *

Coming Home.

* * *

For the second time today they found three girls on the floor. But the message that they had written was puzzling.' _This is the Maze. Don't let the Grievers out-'_  
Don't let the Grievers out? But who on earth would let them out. Better question, how would they not kill the person who lured them inside the Glade? Don't Grievers hunt at night?  
There was a tornado of thoughts in Thomas' mind and he could find the answer to any of them.

A gasp erupted from someone but he already knew that it was one of his sisters. _Sisters._ He had family that he couldn't even remember. And here he was thinking that he was alone in the Glade. The first one to get up from the floor was Harmony, she dusted herself off and helped up Melody who was staring at the wall and then back at the knife that was abandoned on the floor. Once more she shrieked and pointed to Piper and as Harmony's eyes followed to where Melody was pointing to, she shrieked to and fell onto the floor besides Piper.  
"Gally! Come here! RIGHT NOW!" Melody screamed and Gally, though confused, stepped forwards to where Piper was laying. He took one look at her and collapsed too. To everyone's amazement it seemed as though Gally was _crying._ He picked her up off the floor and carried her into the Med-Jacks hut and heavy footsteps was the only thing that anyone was hearing.  
"How could we have been so _stupid_? Mel, we were so _stupid_. We should have planned this to happen later! After what we had just been through and we made Piper hold the knife! After just having a spear thrown at her! It was just yesterday and we should have known! I should have held the knife. We-I-She-" Harmony blubbered to Melody as tears fell from her eyes too.  
"Its not your fault, Harms. We got caught up in the moment. I'll be able to fix the damage, I promise."  
Thomas had a sudden urge to see what had happened to his sister. So, as if by sheer force, he found himself standing in front of the hut with Jeff behind him. He hadn't even realised that Melody and Harmony had gone inside.

Pushing the door open, he felt horror take over him. His sister was lying on the bed next to the girl he was assumed was called Teresa. She had a large gash in her abdomen and Jeff was clearly in panic-mode since as he was sweating.  
"I don't have enough thread to stitch the wound that big and I-"  
Gally had pinned Jeff to the wall and it made the whole hut shake.  
" _Fix her. Or else._ " Gally snarled and Thomas was glad he had said that because if Jeff wasn't going to at least _try_ to help his sister then he would have done the exact same.  
Again, Melody pulled something out of the pocket of her jeans and conveniently, it turned out to be a needle and thread. As she began stitching up her sister. Gally released Jeff but Jeff didn't seem to have noticed because he was still in the same position that Gally had pinned him in.  
"She's going to be okay. I promise. You know I don't break my promises, Gally. I didn't break the promise I made to you or Minho or Thomas or Vic or Alby or Sonya or Harriet. I don't break promises, Gally. And she is going to be alright." Melody stated as she lifted her head up slightly to look him in the eyes and only then did Thomas notice the colour of her eyes.  
Sea-Green.

He remembered these eyes now. He remembered them so vividly it was as if he had never forgotten her at all. He remembered something else too. He remembered a woman, with the same colour of eyes. A woman with long dark brown hair with hints of blonde much like his youngest sister's

Gally remembered these eyes too as his eyes were distant and clouded. He shook his head and his eyes were clear again. Gally grunted as an response and murmured something while nodding to the door. Melody seemed to understand since she nodded to say yes. Jeff joined Melody by the bed and then said something that Thomas didn't understand. He then stood up and looked at one of the shelves and yelled and "A-ha!" He walked back towards the table and unscrewed the lid of the bottle. As he started lathering this on to Piper, Thomas had an urge to pull him off her and to punch him for touching his sister but decided against it because then she might not get better.

A few Gladers had clustered around the hut, desperate to get a glimpse of what had happened. Only Alby, Gally and Newt were able to get in though, due to Alby yelling a very angry "Alright! Shove off! Otherwise, it'll be extra hours!" to which all the Gladers groaned and reluctantly moved away. As Alby walked into the room, Jeff stepped away from Piper. It seemed as though she was better as her breathing was at a normal pace again. As Melody stroked her hair tenderly while Harmony was holding her hand and hiding her face on the back of her left sleeve. It was obvious that she was crying as whimpering noises constantly erupted from where she was sitting.  
"Hush, Harms. Piper needs her sleep. How about we sing her a song? Yeah?"  
"I don't feel like singing- I just want her to be- to be better."  
"You don't trust me?"  
"NO! Of course I do- I just- I'm _scared._ You know what'll happen if this goes wrong. We only have one chance or- or- it'll change again."  
Melody's eyes softened as she looked down at the sleeping form of Piper and then smiled. She glance up at Harmony and started to sing softly,

"Hold me close and hold me fast,  
The magic spell you cast,  
This is La Vie En Rose.  
When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes,  
I see La Vie En Rose.  
When you press me to your heart,  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom.  
And when you speak angels sing from above,  
Everyday words seems to turn into a love song.  
Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be La Vie En Rose."

Her voice was soft and warm. It felt as though Thomas was coming home again from a long day and it felt as if he had never lost his memory. But that didn't matter. If he remembered or not. Because his sisters' where home. And if his sisters' were home, then so was he.


	5. The Sick Boy

Hello, my FanGirls!

So this is basically Chapter 9 and Ten copied but I think to make it up to you, I'm going to post another chapter as I feel guilty xD Enjoy!

Love Addie

* * *

The Sick Boy

* * *

It seemed that after Melody's song, everyone was in a trance by her voice. But Newt seemed like he was having a flash-back as his eyes were glassy and had a weird glint in them. Then, as if on cue, they all blinked three times and stood up straighter. Alby peered at Piper's wound and then furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Something's whacked. Call a Gathering." He said quietly enough that Thomas didn't think anyone else heard, but it sounded ominous. Then, Alby walked off with Newt following close behind, as he was closing the door, he looked back at Melody who was still stroking Piper's blonde hair. She met his gaze and gave him a small smile which Newt returned. The were frozen light that for a few seconds until Alby called for Newt.

As Newt walked off, Thomas stood up and exited the hut. He was relieved to see Chuck coming his way  
"Chuck, what's a Gathering?"  
Chuck looked proud to know the answer. "It's when the Keepers meet - they only call one when something weird or terrible happens."  
"Well, I guess today fits both of those categories pretty well."  
Thomas's stomach rumbled, interrupting his thoughts.  
"I didn't finish my breakfast—can we get something somewhere? I'm starving."  
Chuck looked up at him, his eyebrows raised. "Seeing that chicks wig out made you hungry? You must be more psycho than I thought."  
Thomas sighed. "Just get me some food."

The kitchen was small but had everything one needed to make a hearty meal. A big oven, a microwave, a dishwasher, a couple of tables. It seemed old and run-down but clean. Seeing the appliances and the familiar layout made Thomas feel as if memories—real, solid memories—were right on the edge of his mind. But again, the essential parts were missing—names, faces, places, events. It was maddening.  
"Take a seat," Chuck said. "I'll get you something—but I swear this is the last time. Just be glad Frypan isn't around—he hates it when we raid his fridge ."  
Thomas was relieved they were alone. As Chuck fumbled about with dishes and things from the fridge, Thomas pulled out a wooden chair from a small plastic table and sat down. "This is crazy. How can this be for real? Somebody sent us here. Somebody evil."  
Chuck paused. "Quit complaining. Just accept it and don't think about it."  
"Yeah, right." Thomas looked out a window. This seemed a good time to bring up one of the million questions bouncing through his brain. "So where does the electricity come from?"  
"Who cares? I'll take it."  
What a surprise, Thomas thought. No answer.  
Chuck brought two plates with sandwiches and carrots over to the table. The bread was thick and white, the carrots a sparkling, bright orange. Thomas's stomach begged him to hurry; he picked up his sandwich and started devouring it.

"Oh, man," he mumbled with a full mouth. "At least the food is good."  
Thomas was able to eat the rest of his meal without another word from Chuck. And he was lucky that the kid didn't feel like talking, because despite the complete weirdness of everything that had happened within Thomas's known reach of memory, he felt calm again. His stomach full, his energy replenished, his mind thankful for a few moments of silence, he decided that from then on he'd quit whining and deal with things.

After his last bite, Thomas sat back in his chair. "So, Chuck," he said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What do I have to do to become a Runner?"  
"Not that again." Chuck looked up from his plate, where he'd been picking at the crumbs. He let out a low, gurgly burp that made Thomas cringe.  
"Alby said I'd start my trials soon with the different Keepers. So, when do I get a shot with the Runners?" Thomas waited patiently to get some sort of actual information from Chuck.  
Chuck rolled his eyes dramatically, leaving no doubt as to how stupid an idea he thought that would be. "They should be back in a few hours. Why don't you ask them?"  
Thomas ignored the sarcasm, digging deeper. "What do they do when they get back every night? What's up with the concrete building?"  
"Maps. They meet right when they get back, before they forget anything."  
Maps? Thomas was confused. "But if they're trying to make a map, don't they have paper to write on while they're out there?" Maps. This intrigued him more than anything else he'd heard in a while. It was the first thing suggesting a potential solution to their predicament.  
"Of course they do, but there's still stuff they need to talk about and discuss and analyse and all that klunk. Plus"—the boy rolled his eyes—"they spend most of their time running, not writing. That's why they're called Runners."

Thomas thought about the Runners and the maps. Could the Maze really be so massively huge that even after two years they still hadn't found a way out? It seemed impossible. But then, he remembered what Alby said about the moving walls. What if all of them were sentenced to live here until they died?  
Sentenced. The word made him feel a rush of panic, and the spark of hope the meal had brought him fizzled with a silent hiss.  
"Chuck, what if we're all criminals? I mean—what if we're murderers or something?"  
"Huh?" Chuck looked up at him as if he were a crazy person. "Where did that happy thought come from?"  
"Think about it. Our memories are wiped. We live inside a place that seems to have no way out, surrounded by bloodthirsty monster-guards. Doesn't that sound like a prison to you?" As he said it out loud, it sounded more and more possible. Nausea trickled into his chest.  
"I'm probably twelve years old, dude." Chuck pointed to his chest. "At the most, thirteen. You really think I did something that would send me to prison for the rest of my life?"  
"I don't care what you did or didn't do. Either way, you have been sent to a prison. Does this seem like a vacation to you?"  
Oh, man, Thomas thought. Please let me be wrong.  
Chuck thought for a moment. "I don't know. It's better than—"  
"Yeah, I know, living in pile of klunk." Thomas stood up and pushed his chair back under the table. He liked Chuck, but trying to have an intelligent conversation with him was impossible. Not to mention frustrating and irritating. "Go make yourself another sandwich—I'm going exploring. See ya tonight."

He stepped out of the kitchen and into the courtyard before Chuck could offer to join him. The Glade had gone back to business as usual—people working the jobs, the doors of the Box closed, sun shining down. Any signs of a crazed girl bearing notes of doom had disappeared.  
Having had his tour cut short, he decided to take a walk around the Glade on his own and get a better look and feel for the place. He headed out for the northeast corner, toward the big rows of tall green cornstalks that looked ready to harvest. There was other stuff, too: tomatoes, lettuce, peas, a lot more that Thomas didn't recognize.  
He took a deep breath, loving the fresh whiff of dirt and growing plants. He was almost positive the smell would bring back some sort of pleasant memory, but nothing came. As he got closer, he saw that several boys were weeding and picking in the small fields. One waved at him with a smile. An actual smile.  
Maybe this place won't be so bad after all, Thomas thought. Not everyone here could be a jerk. He took another deep breath of the pleasant air and pulled himself out of his thoughts—there was a lot more he wanted to see.

Next was the southeast corner, where shabbily built wooden fences held in several cows, goats, sheep, and pigs. No horses, though. That sucks, Thomas thought. Riders would definitely be faster than Runners. As he approached, he figured he must've dealt with animals in his life before the Glade. Their smell, their sound—they seemed very familiar to him.  
The smell wasn't quite as nice as the crops, but still, he imagined it could've been a lot worse. As he explored the area, he realized more and more how well the Gladers kept up the place, how clean it was. He was impressed by how organized they must be, how hard they all must work. He could only imagine how truly horrific a place like this could be if everyone went lazy and stupid.  
Finally, he made it to the southwest quarter, near the forest.  
He was approaching the sparse, skeletal trees in front of the denser woods when he was startled by a blur of movement at his feet, followed by a hurried set of clacking sounds. He looked down just in time to see the sun flash off something metallic—a toy rat—scurrying past him and toward the small forest. The thing was already ten feet away by the time he realized it wasn't a rat at all—it was more like a lizard, with at least six legs scuttling the long silver torso along.

A beetle blade. It's how they watch us, Alby had said.

He caught a gleam of red light sweeping the ground in front of the creature as if it came from its eyes. Logic told him it had to be his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore he saw the word WICKED scrawled down its rounded back in large green letters. Something so strange had to be investigated.

Thomas sprinted after the scurrying spy, and in a matter of seconds he entered the thick copse of trees and the world became dark.

He couldn't believe how quickly the light disappeared. From the Glade proper, the forest didn't look that big, maybe a couple of acres. Yet the trees were tall with sturdy trunks, packed tightly together, the canopy up above thick with leaves. The air around him had a greenish, muted hue, as if only several minutes of twilight remained in the day.

It was somehow beautiful and creepy, all at once.

Moving as fast as he could, Thomas crashed through the heavy foliage, thin branches slapping at his face. He ducked to avoid a low-hanging limb, almost falling. Reaching out, he caught hold of a branch and swung himself forward to regain his balance. A thick bed of leaves and fallen twigs crunched underneath him.

All the while, his eyes stayed riveted on the beetle blade scuttling across the forest floor. Deeper it went, its red light glowing brighter as the surroundings darkened.

Thomas had charged thirty or forty feet into the woods, dodging and ducking and losing ground with every second, when the beetle blade jumped onto a particularly large tree and scooted up its trunk. But by the time Thomas reached the tree, any sign of the creature had vanished. It had disappeared deep within the foliage—almost as if it had never existed.

He'd lost the sucker.

"Shuck it," Thomas whispered, almost as a joke. Almost. As strange as it seemed, the word felt natural on his lips, like he was already morphing into a Glader.

A twig snapped somewhere to his right and he jerked his head in that direction. He stilled his breath, listened.

Another snap, this time louder, almost like someone had broken a stick over their knee.

"Who's there?" Thomas yelled out, a tingle of fear shooting across his shoulders. His voice bounced off the canopy of leaves above him, echoing through the air. He stayed frozen, rooted to the spot as all grew silent, except for the whistling song of a few birds in the distance. But no one answered his call. Nor did he hear any more sounds from that direction.

Without really thinking it through, Thomas headed toward the noise he'd heard. Not bothering to hide his progress, he pushed aside branches as he walked, letting them whip back to position when he passed. He squinted, willed his eyes to work in the growing darkness, wishing he had a flash light. He thought about flash lights and his memory. Once again, he remembered a tangible thing from his past, but couldn't assign it to any specific time or place, couldn't associate it with any other person or event. Frustrating.

"Anybody there?" he asked again, feeling a little calmer since the noise hadn't repeated. It was probably just an animal, maybe another beetle blade. Just in case, he called out, "It's me, Thomas. The new guy. Well, second-newest guy. Well, actually the fifth-newesr"

He winced and shook his head, hoping now that no one was there. He sounded like a complete idiot.

Again, no reply.

He stepped around a large oak and pulled up short. An icy shiver ran down his back. He'd reached the graveyard.

The clearing was small, maybe thirty square feet, and covered with a thick layer of leafy weeds growing close to the ground. Thomas could see several clumsily prepared wooden crosses poking through this growth, their horizontal pieces lashed to the upright ones with a splintery twine. The grave markers had been painted white, but by someone in an obvious hurry—gelled globs covered them and bare streaks of wood showed through. Names had been carved into the wood.

Thomas stepped up, hesitantly, to the closest one and knelt down to get a look. The light was so dull now that he almost felt as if he were looking through black mist. Even the birds had quieted, like they'd gone to bed for the night, and the sound of insects was barely noticeable, or at least much less than normal. For the first time, Thomas realized how humid it was in the woods, the damp air already beading sweat on his forehead, the backs of his hands.

He leaned closer to the first cross. It looked fresh and bore the name Stephen—the n extra small and right at the edge because the carver hadn't estimated well how much room he'd need.

Stephen, Thomas thought, feeling an unexpected but detached sorrow. What's your story? Chuck annoy you to death?

He stood and walked over to another cross, this one almost completely overgrown with weeds, the ground firm at its base. Whoever it was, he must've been one of the first to die, because his grave looked the oldest. The name was George.

Thomas looked around and saw there were a dozen or so other graves. A couple of them appeared to be just as fresh as the first one he'd examined. A silvery glint caught his attention. It was different from the scuttling beetle that had led him to the forest, but just as odd. He moved through the markers until he got to a grave covered with a sheet of grimy plastic or glass, its edges slimed with filth. He squinted, trying to make out what was on the other side, then gasped when it came into focus. It was a window into another grave—one that had the dusty remnants of a rotting body.

Completely creeped out, Thomas leaned closer to get a better look anyway, curious. The tomb was smaller than usual—only the top half of the deceased person lay inside. He remembered Chuck's story about the boy who'd tried to rappel down the dark hole of the Box after it had descended, only to be cut in two by something slicing through the air. Words were etched on the glass; Thomas could barely read them:

Let this half-shank be a warning to all:

You can't escape through the Box Hole.

Thomas felt the odd urge to snicker—it seemed too ridiculous to be true. But he was also disgusted with himself for being so shallow and glib. Shaking his head, he had stepped aside to read more names of the dead when another twig broke, this time straight in front of him, right behind the trees on the other side of the graveyard.

Then another snap. Then another. Coming closer. And the darkness was thick.

"Who's out there?" he called, his voice shaky and hollow—it sounded as if he were speaking inside an insulated tunnel. "Seriously, this is stupid." He hated to admit to himself just how terrified he was.

Instead of answering, the person gave up all pretense of stealth and started running, crashing through the forest line around the clearing of the graveyard, circling toward the spot where Thomas stood. He froze, panic overtaking him. Now only a few feet away, the visitor grew louder and louder until Thomas caught a shadowed glimpse of a skinny boy limping along in a strange, lilting run.

"Who the he—"

The boy burst through the trees before Thomas could finish. He saw only a flash of pale skin and enormous eyes—the haunted image of an apparition—and cried out, tried to run, but it was too late. The figure leaped into the air and was on top of him, slamming into his shoulders, gripping him with strong hands. Thomas crashed to the ground; he felt a grave marker dig into his back before it snapped in two, burning a deep scratch along his flesh.

He pushed and swatted at his attacker, a relentless jumble of skin and bones cavorting on top of him as he tried to gain purchase. It seemed like a monster, a horror from a nightmare, but Thomas knew it had to be a Glader, someone who'd completely lost his mind. He heard teeth snapping open and closed, a horrific clack, clack, clack. Then he felt the jarring dagger of pain as the boy's mouth found a home, bit deeply into Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas screamed, the pain like a burst of adrenaline through his blood. He planted the palms of his hands against his attacker's chest and pushed, straightening his arms until his muscles strained against the struggling figure above him. Finally the kid fell back; a sharp crack filled the air as another grave marker met its demise.

Thomas squirmed away on his hands and feet, sucking in breaths of air, and got his first good look at the crazed attacker.

It was the sick boy.

It was Ben.


	6. Ben's Attack

Hey my fellow FanGirls! This is going to be quite like the last chapter but with my own twist to it. Enjoy! Love Addie

* * *

Ben's Attack

* * *

It looked as if Ben had recovered only slightly since Thomas had seen him in the Homestead. He wore nothing but shorts, his whiter-than-white skin stretched across his bones like a sheet wrapped tightly around a bundle of sticks. Ropelike veins ran along his body, pulsing and green—but less pronounced than the day before. His bloodshot eyes fell upon Thomas as if he were seeing his next meal.  
Ben crouched, ready to spring for another attack. At some point a knife had made an appearance, gripped in his right hand. Thomas was filled with a queasy fear, disbelief that this was happening at all.

"Ben!"  
Thomas looked toward the voice, surprised to see Alby standing at the edge of the graveyard, a mere phantom in the fading light. Relief flooded Thomas's body—Alby held a large bow, an arrow cocked for the kill, pointed straight at Ben.  
"Ben," Alby repeated. "Stop right now, or you ain't gonna see tomorrow."  
Thomas looked back at Ben, who stared viciously at Alby, his tongue darting between his lips to wet them. What could possibly be wrong with that kid? Thomas thought. The boy had turned into a monster. Why?  
"If you kill me," Ben shrieked, spittle flying from his mouth, far enough to hit Thomas in the face, "you'll get the wrong guy." He snapped his gaze back to Thomas. "He's the shank you wanna kill." His voice was full of madness.  
"Don't be stupid, Ben," Alby said, his voice calm as he continued to aim the arrow. "Thomas just got here—ain't nothing to worry about. You're still buggin' from the Changing. You should've never left your bed."  
"He's not one of us!" Ben shouted. "I saw him—he's … he's bad. We have to kill him! Let me gut him!"  
Thomas took an involuntary step backward, horrified by what Ben had said. What did he mean, he'd seen him? Why did he think Thomas was bad?

A ombre haired girl had tumbled though the thick trees and was closely followed by a blonde boy. She saw them and her eyes darted from Alby to the bow to Thomas to Ben and the knife in his hand and then back at Alby.  
"What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed as she hastily tried to rush forwards but Newt wrapped his arms around her so she could just squirm in his arms.  
"Please, Alby! Stop! I can help him! I promise! PLEASE! DON'T SHOOT HIM!" She shouted, pain evident in her voice.

Alby hadn't moved his weapon an inch, still aiming for Ben. He pretended as though he hadn't heard Melody's pleads and carried on with his conversation with Ben. "You leave that to me and the Keepers to figure out, shuck-face." His hands were perfectly steady as he held the bow, almost as if he had propped it against a branch for support. "Right now, back your scrawny butt down and get to the Homestead.  
"He'll wanna take us home," Ben said. "He'll wanna get us out of the Maze. Better we all jumped off the Cliff! Better we tore each other's guts out!"  
"What are you talking—" Thomas began.  
"Shut your face!" Ben screamed. "Shut your ugly, traitorous face!"  
"Ben," Alby said calmly. "I'm gonna count to three-"  
"PLEASE! HE DOESN'T MEAN IT! ALBY! STOP! HE DOESN'T ME-!"  
"He's bad, he's bad, he's bad …," Ben was whispering now, almost chanting. He swayed back and forth, switching the knife from hand to hand, eyes glued on Thomas.  
"One."  
"NO! PLEASE! NO!"  
"Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad …" Ben smiled; his teeth seemed to glow, greenish in the pale light.  
"BEN! STOP! PLEASE! NO! BEN, STOP!"  
Thomas wanted to look away, get out of there. But he couldn't move; he was too mesmerized, too scared.  
"Two." Alby's voice was louder, filled with warning.

Melody was putting up a good fight with Newt and he was clearly struggling to hold her. She was flailing her arms and kicking her legs and tears dripped down from her face. She was in so much pain that it broke Thomas' heart."Ben," Thomas said, trying to make sense of it all. "I'm not … I don't even know what—"

Ben screamed, a strangled gurgle of madness, and leaped into the air, slashing out with his blade.

"Three!" Alby shouted.  
"NO!"

There was the sound of snapping wire. The whoosh of an object slicing through the air. The sickening, wet thunk of it finding a home.

Ben's head snapped violently to the left, twisting his body until he landed on his stomach, his feet pointed toward Thomas. He made no sound. Melody was screaming at the top of her voice and she broke free from Newt's hold as she crumpled to the floor in front of Ben, crying and wailing hopelessly

Thomas jumped to his feet and stumbled forward. The long shaft of the arrow stuck from Ben's cheek, the blood surprisingly less than Thomas had expected, but seeping out all the same. Black in the darkness, like oil. The only movement was Ben's right pinky finger, twitching. Thomas fought the urge to puke. Was Ben dead because of him? Was it his fault?  
"Come on," Alby said. "Baggers'll take care of him tomorrow."  
"No. They won't be needed. I will take care of him. I know what to do. What you did was unnecessary. You have broken your I will not break mine. I will never trust you again. Melody was angry. What made it worse was that she wasn't shouting. Her voice was broken and angry but all the same, it was barely above a whisper.

What just happened here? Thomas thought, the world tilting around him as he stared at the lifeless body. What did I ever do to this kid?

He looked up, wanting answers, but Alby was already gone, a trembling branch the only sign he'd ever stood there in the first place.

Thomas squeezed his eyes against the blinding light of the sun as he emerged from the woods. He was limping, his ankle screaming in pain, though he had no memory of hurting it. He held one hand carefully over the area where he'd been bitten; the other clutched his stomach as if that would prevent what Thomas now felt was an inevitable barf. The image of Ben's head popped into his mind, cocked at an unnatural angle, blood running down the shaft of the arrow until it collected, dripped, splattered on the ground….

The image of it was the last straw.

He fell to his knees by one of the scraggly trees on the outskirts of the forest and threw up, retching as he coughed and spat out every last morsel of the acidic, nasty bile from his stomach. His whole body shook, and it seemed like the vomiting would never end.

And then, as if his brain were mocking him, trying to make it worse, he had a thought.

He'd now been at the Glade for roughly twenty-four hours. One full day. That was it. And look at all the things that had happened. All the terrible things.

Surely it could only get better.

That night, Thomas lay staring at the sparkling sky, wondering if he'd ever sleep again. Every time he closed his eyes, the monstrous image of Ben leaping at him, the boy's face set in lunacy, filled his mind. Eyes opened or not, he could swear he kept hearing the moist thunk of the arrow slamming into Ben's cheek.

Thomas knew he'd never forget those few terrible minutes in the graveyard.

"Say something," Chuck said for the fifth time since they'd set out their sleeping bags.

"No," Thomas replied, just as he had before.

"Everyone knows what happened. It's happened once or twice—some Griever-stung shank flipped out and attacked somebody. Don't think you're special."

For the first time, Thomas thought Chuck's personality had gone from mildly irritating to intolerable. "Chuck, be glad I'm not holding Alby's bow right about now."

"I'm just play—"

"Shut up, Chuck. Go to sleep." Thomas just couldn't handle it right then.

Eventually, his "buddy" did doze off, and based on the rumble of snores across the Glade, so did everyone else. Hours later, deep in the night, Thomas was still the only one awake. He wanted to cry, but didn't. He wanted to find Alby and punch him, for no reason whatsoever, but didn't. He wanted to scream and kick and spit and open up the Box and jump into the blackness below. But he didn't.

He closed his eyes and forced the thoughts and dark images away and at some point he fell asleep.

Chuck had to drag Thomas out of his sleeping bag in the morning, drag him to the showers, and drag him to the dressing rooms. The whole time, Thomas felt mopey and indifferent, his head aching, his body wanting more sleep. Breakfast was a blur, and an hour after it was over, Thomas couldn't remember what he'd eaten. He was so tired, his brain felt like someone had gone in and stapled it to his skull in a dozen places. Heartburn ravaged his chest.

But from what he could tell, naps were frowned upon in the giant working farm of the Glade.

He stood with Newt in front of the barn of the Blood House, getting ready for his first training session with a Keeper. Despite the rough morning, he was actually excited to learn more, and for the chance to get his mind off Ben and the graveyard. Cows mooed, sheep bleated, pigs squealed all around him. Somewhere close by, a dog barked, making Thomas hope Frypan didn't bring new meaning to the word hot dog. Hot dog, he thought. When's the last time I had a hot dog? Who did I eat it with?

"Tommy, are you even listening to me?"

Thomas snapped out of his daze and focused on Newt, who'd been talking for who knew how long; Thomas hadn't heard a word of it. "Yeah, sorry. Couldn't sleep last night."

Newt attempted a pathetic smile. "Can't blame ya there. Went through the buggin' ringer, you did. Probably think I'm a slinthead shank for gettin' you ready to work your butt off today after an episode the likes of that."

Thomas shrugged. "Work's probably the best thing I could do. Anything to get my mind off it."

Newt nodded, and his smile became more genuine. "You're as smart as you look, Tommy. That's one of the reasons we run this place all nice and busylike. You get lazy, you get sad. Start givin' up. Plain and simple."

Thomas nodded, absently kicking a loose rock across the dusty, cracked stone floor of the Glade. "So what's the latest on that girl from yesterday?" If anything had penetrated the haze of his long morning, it had been thoughts of her. He wanted to know more about her, understand the odd connection he felt to her.

"Still in a coma, sleepin'. Med-jacks are spoon-feeding her whatever soups Frypan can cook up, checking her vitals and such. She seems okay, just dead to the world for now."

"That was just plain weird." If it hadn't been for the whole Ben-in-the-graveyard incident, Thomas was sure she would've been all he'd thought about last night. Maybe he wouldn't have been able to sleep for an entirely different reason. He wanted to know who she was and if he really did know her somehow.

"Yeah," Newt said. "Weird's as good a word as any, I 'spect."

Thomas looked over Newt's shoulder at the big faded-red barn, pushing thoughts of the girl aside. "So what's first? Milk cows or slaughter some poor little pigs?"

Newt laughed, a sound Thomas realized he hadn't heard much since he'd arrived. "We always make the Newbies start with the bloody Slicers. Don't worry, cuttin' up Frypan's victuals ain't but a part. Slicers do anything and everything dealin' with the beasties."

"Too bad I can't remember my whole life. Maybe I love killing animals." He was just joking, but Newt didn't seem to get it.

Newt nodded toward the barn. "Oh, you'll know good and well by the time sun sets tonight. Let's go meet Winston—he's the Keeper."

Winston was an acne-covered kid, short but muscular, and it seemed to Thomas the Keeper liked his job way too much. Maybe he was sent here for being a serial killer, he thought.

Winston showed Thomas around for the first hour, pointing out which pens held which animals, where the chicken and turkey coops were, what went where in the barn. The dog, a pesky black Lab named Bark, took quickly to Thomas, hanging at his feet the entire tour. Wondering where the dog came from, Thomas asked Winston, who said Bark had just always been there. Luckily, he seemed to have gotten his name as a joke, because he was pretty quiet.

The second hour was spent actually working with the farm animals—feeding, cleaning, fixing a fence, scraping up klunk. Klunk. Thomas found himself using the Glader terms more and more.

The third hour was the hardest for Thomas. He had to watch as Winston slaughtered a hog and began preparing its many parts for future eating. Thomas swore two things to himself as he walked away for lunch break. First, his career would not be with the animals; second, he'd never again eat something that came out of a pig.

Winston had said for him to go on alone, that he'd hang around the Blood House, which was fine with Thomas. As he walked toward the East Door, he couldn't stop picturing Winston in a dark corner of the barn, gnawing on raw pigs' feet. The guy gave him the willies.

Thomas was just passing the Box when he was surprised to see someone enter the Glade from the Maze, through the West Door, to his left—an Asian kid with strong arms and short black hair, who looked a little older than Thomas. The Runner stopped three steps in, then bent over and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He looked like he'd just run twenty miles, face red, skin covered in sweat, clothes soaked.

Thomas stared, overcome with curiosity—he'd yet to see a Runner up close or talk to one. Plus, based on the last couple of days, the Runner was home hours early. Thomas stepped forward, eager to meet him and ask questions.

But before he could form a sentence, the boy collapsed to the ground.


	7. The Runner Brings Back News

Hey my fellow FanGirls! So what is going to happen today is that I will again be writing two chapters since all I'm doing is basically coping James Dashner's chapters in here but I promise that the newt chapter will be good. At least, I hope it will. Enjoy! Love Addie

* * *

The Runner Brings Back News

* * *

Thomas didn't move for a few seconds. The boy lay in a crumpled heap, barely moving, but Thomas was frozen by indecision, afraid to get involved. What if something was seriously wrong with this guy? What if he'd been … stung? What if-

Thomas snapped out of it—the Runner obviously needed help. "Alby!" he shouted. "Newt! Somebody get them!"

Thomas sprinted to the older boy and knelt down besides him. "Hey- Are you okay?" The Runner's head rested on outstretched arms as he panted, his chest heaving. He was conscious, but Thomas had never seen someone so exhausted.  
"I'm … fine," he said between breaths, then looked up.  
"Who the klunk are you?"  
"I'm new here." It hit Thomas then that the Runners were out in the Maze during the day and hadn't witnessed any of the recent events firsthand. Did this guy even know about the girl? Probably—surely someone had told him. "I'm Thomas—been here just a couple of days."

The Runner pushed himself up into a sitting position, his black hair matted to his skull with sweat. "Oh, yeah, Thomas," he huffed. "Newbie. You and the chicks."  
Alby jogged up then, clearly upset. "What're you doin' back, Minho? What happened?"  
"Calm your wad, Alby," the Runner replied, seeming to gain strength by the second. "Make yourself useful and get me some water—I dropped my pack out there somewhere."  
But Alby didn't move. He kicked Minho in the leg—too hard to be playful. "What happened?"  
"I can barely talk, shuck-face!"Minho yelled, his voice raw. "Get me some water!"  
Alby looked over at Thomas, who was shocked to see the slightest hint of a smile flash across his face before vanishing in a scowl. "Minho's the only shank who can talk to me like that without getting his butt kicked off the Cliff."

Then, surprising Thomas even more, Alby turned and ran off, presumably to get Minho some water.  
Thomas turned toward Minho. "He lets you boss him around?"  
Minho shrugged, then wiped fresh beads of sweat off his forehead. "You scared of that pip-squeak? Dude, you got a lot to learn. Freakin' Newbies."

The rebuke hurt Thomas far more than it should have, considering he'd known this guy all of three minutes. "Isn't he the leader?"  
"Leader?" Minho barked a grunt that was probably supposed to be a laugh. "Yeah, call him leader all you want. Maybe we should call him El Presidente. Nah, nah—Admiral Alby. There you go." He rubbed his eyes, snickering as he did so.  
Thomas didn't know what to make of the conversation—it was hard to tell when Minho was joking. "So who is the leader if he isn't?"  
"Greenie, just shut it before you confuse yourself more." Minho sighed as if bored, then muttered, almost to himself, "Why do you shanks always come in here asking stupid questions? It's really annoying."  
"What do you expect us to do?" Thomas felt a flush of anger. Like you were any different when you first came, he wanted to say.  
"Do what you're told, keep your mouth shut. That's what I expect."

Minho had looked him square in the face for the first time with that last sentence, and Thomas scooted back a few inches before he could stop himself. He realized immediately he'd just made a mistake—he couldn't let this guy think he could talk to him like that.  
He pushed himself back up onto his knees so he was looking down at the older boy. "Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what you did as a Newbie."

Minho looked at Thomas carefully. Then, again staring straight in his eyes, said, "I was one of the first Gladers, slinthead. Shut your hole till you know what you're talking about."

A laugh erupted from somewhere behind Thomas but neither Minho or Thomas paid attention to it.

Thomas, now slightly scared of the guy but mostly fed up with his attitude, moved to get up. Minho's hand snapped out and grabbed his arm.  
"Dude, sit down. I'm just playin' with your head. It's too much fun—you'll see when the next Newbie …" He trailed off, a perplexed look wrinkling his eyebrows. "Guess there won't be another Newbie, huh?"

Thomas relaxed, returned to a sitting position, surprised at how easily he'd been put back at ease. He thought of the girl - Teresa and  
the note saying she was the last one ever. "Guess not."  
Minho squinted slightly, as if he was studying Thomas. "You saw the chick, right? Everybody says you probably know her or something."

Thomas felt himself grow defensive. "I saw her. Doesn't really look familiar at all." He felt immediately guilty for lying—even if it was just a little lie.  
"She hot?"  
Thomas paused, not having thought of her in that way since she'd freaked out and delivered the note and her one-liner—Everything is going to change. But he remembered how beautiful she was. "Yeah, I guess she's hot."

Minho leaned back until he lay flat, eyes closed. "Yeah, you guess. If you got a thing for chicks in comas, right?" He snickered again.

"Right." Thomas was having a hard time figuring out if he liked Minho or not—his personality seemed to change every minute. After a long pause, Thomas decided to take a chance. "So …," he asked cautiously, "did you find anything today?"  
Minho's eyes opened wide; he focused on Thomas. "You know what, Greenie? That's usually the dumbest shuck-faced thing you could ask a Runner." He closed his eyes again. "But not today."

"What do you mean?" Thomas dared to hope for information. An answer, he thought. Please just give me an answer!  
"Just wait till the fancy admiral gets back. I don't like saying stuff twice. Plus, he might not want you to hear it anyway."  
Another laugh echoed. It was ignored once again though.  
Thomas sighed. He wasn't in the least bit surprised at the non-answer. "Well, at least tell me why you look so tired. Don't you run out there every day?"

Minho groaned as he pulled himself up and crossed his legs under him. "Yeah, Greenie, I run out there every day. Let's just say I got a little excited and ran extra fast to get my bee-hind back here."

"Why?" Thomas desperately wanted to hear about what happened out in the Maze.  
Minho threw his hands up. "Dude. I told you. Patience. Wait for General Alby."  
The same laugh sounded again but this time, Thomas listened and found that it belonged to the girl - one of his sisters' probably. His attention returned to Minho Something in his voice lessened the blow, and Thomas made his decision. He liked Minho. "Okay, I'll shut up. Just make sure Alby lets me hear the news, too."

Minho studied him for a second. "Okay, Greenie. You da boss."  
Two voices laughed and the sound drifted from the Med-Jacks. _Piper must be better,_ Thomas thought, _Newt was looking grim today and I haven't seen Melody all day._

Alby walked up a moment later with a big plastic cup full of water and handed it to Minho, who gulped down the whole thing without stopping once for breath.  
"Okay," Alby said, "out with it. What happened?"  
Minho raised his eyebrows and nodded toward Thomas.  
"He's fine," Alby replied. "I don't care what this shank hears. Just talk!"

Thomas sat quietly in anticipation as Minho struggled to stand up, wincing with every move, his whole demeanor just screaming exhaustion. The Runner balanced himself against the wall, gave both of them a cold look. "I found a dead one."

"Huh?" Alby asked. "A dead what?"

Minho smiled. "A dead Griever."

* * *

Thomas was fascinated at the mention of a Griever. Such a creature was terrifying to think about, but he wondered why finding a dead one was such a big deal. Had it never happened before?

Alby looked like someone had just told him he could grow wings and fly. "Ain't a good time for jokes," he said.  
"Look," Minho answered, "I wouldn't believe me if I were you, either. But trust me, I did. Big fat nasty one."  
It's definitely never happened before, Thomas thought.

"You found a dead Griever," Alby repeated.  
"Well, nahhhh, Alby." Someone muttered but this comment was dismissed  
"Yes, Alby," Minho said, his words laced with annoyance. "A couple of miles from here, out near the Cliff."  
Alby looked out at the Maze, then back at Minho. "Well … why didn't you bring it back with you?"  
Minho laughed again, a half-grunt, half-giggle. "You been drinkin' Frypan's saucy-sauce? Those things must weigh half a ton, dude. Plus, I wouldn't touch one if you gave me a free trip out of this place."

Alby persisted with the questions. "What did it look like? Were the metal spikes in or out of its body? Did it move at all—was its skin still moist?"  
Thomas was bursting with questions—Metal spikes? Moist skin? What in the world?—but held his tongue, not wanting to remind them he was there. And that maybe they should talk in private.  
"Slim it, man," Minho said. "You gotta see it for yourself. It's … weird."  
"Weird?" Alby looked confused.  
"Dude, I'm exhausted, starving, and sun-sick. But if you wanna haul it right now, we could probably make it there and back before the walls shut."  
Alby looked at his watch. "Better wait till the wake-up tomorrow."

"Smartest thing you've said in a week." Minho righted himself from leaning on the wall, hit Alby on the arm, then started walking toward the Homestead with a slight limp. He spoke over his shoulder as he shuffled away—it looked like his whole body was in pain. "I should go back out there, but screw it. I'm gonna go eat some of Frypan's nasty casserole."

Thomas felt a wash of disappointment. He had to admit Minho did look like he deserved a rest and a bite to eat, but he wanted to learn more.  
Then Alby turned to Thomas, surprising him. "If you know something and ain't tellin' me …"  
Thomas was sick of being accused of knowing things. Wasn't that the problem in the first place? He didn't know anything. He looked at the boy square in the face and asked, simply, "Why do you hate me so much?"  
The look that came over Alby's face was indescribable—part confusion, part anger, part shock. "Hate you? Boy, you ain't learned nothin' since showing up in that Box. This ain't got nothin' to do with no hate or like or love or friends or anything. All we care about is surviving. Drop your sissy side and start using that shuckbrain if you got one."  
Thomas felt like he'd been slapped. "But … why do you keep accusing—"

"Cuz it can't be a coincidence, slinthead! You pop in here, then we get us four girl Newbies the next day, a crazy note, Ben tryin' to bite ya, dead Grievers. Something's goin' on and I ain't restin' till I figure it out."  
"I don't know anything, Alby." It felt good to put some heat into his words. "I don't even know where I was three days ago, much less why this Minho guy would find a dead thing called a Griever. So back off!"  
Alby leaned back slightly, stared absently at Thomas for several seconds. Then he said, "Slim it, Greenie. Grow up and start thinkin'. Ain't got nothin' to do with accusing nobody of nothin'. But if you remember anything, if something even seems familiar, you better start talking. Promise me."

Not until I have a solid memory, Thomas thought. Not unless I want to share. "Yeah, I guess, but—"  
"Just promise!"  
Thomas paused, sick of Alby and his attitude. "Whatever," he finally said. "I promise."  
"Alby!" Someone yelled. The pair looked in the direction of the voice and found Harmony standing there, hands on her hips an angry look plastered on her face, "You can't just _accuse_ people! You don't know _how_ we landed here so shut you hole!"  
Thomas was certain that Harmony was going to be kicked off the cliff but it didn't happen. But Alby gave her a weird look. It was silent for a few minutes. At that Alby turned and walked away, not saying another word.


	8. Melody Fights Back

Hey my fellow FanGirls! This is the second chapter of the day. Also, just in case you think that I have been writing everything, most of it is the extraordinary James Dashner's work and I can only dream of owning such masterpieces. But, I have got my little twists in it here and there. Enjoy! Love Addie

* * *

Melody Fights Back

* * *

Thomas found a tree in the Deadheads, one of the nicer ones on the edge of the forest with plenty of shade. He dreaded going back to work with Winston the Butcher and knew he needed to eat lunch, but he didn't want to be near anybody for as long as he could get away with it. Leaning back against the thick trunk, he wished for a breeze but didn't get one.  
He'd just felt his eyelids droop when Chuck ruined his peace and quiet.

"Thomas! Thomas!" the boy shrieked as he ran toward him, pumping his arms, his face lit up with excitement.  
Thomas rubbed his eyes and groaned; he wanted nothing in the world more than a half-hour nap. It wasn't until Chuck stopped right in front of him, panting to catch his breath, that he finally looked up. "What?"  
Words slowly fell from Chuck, in between his gasps for breath. "Ben … Ben … he isn't … dead."  
All signs of fatigue catapulted out of Thomas's system. He jumped up to stand nose to nose with Chuck. "What?"  
"He … isn't dead. Baggers went to get him … arrow missed his brain … Melody patched him up."

Thomas turned away to stare into the forest where the sick boy had attacked him just the night before. "You gotta be kidding. I saw him…." He wasn't dead? Thomas didn't know what he felt most strongly: confusion, relief, fear that he'd be attacked again …  
"Well, so did I," Chuck said. "He's locked up in the Slammer, a huge bandage covering half his head."  
Thomas spun to face Chuck again. "The Slammer? What do you mean?"  
"The Slammer. It's our jail on the north side of the Homestead." Chuck pointed in that direction. "They threw him in it so fast, your sister had to patch him up in there."

Thomas rubbed his eyes. Guilt consumed him when he realized how he truly felt—he'd been relieved that Ben was dead, that he didn't have to worry about facing him again. "So what are they gonna do with him?"  
"Already had a Gathering of the Keepers this morning—made a unanimous decision by the sounds of it. Looks like Ben'll be wishing that arrow had found a home inside his shuck brain after all."  
Thomas squinted, confused by what Chuck had said. "What are you talking about?"  
"He's being Banished. Tonight, for trying to kill you."  
"Banished? What does that mean?" Thomas had to ask, though he knew it couldn't be good if Chuck thought it was worse than being dead.

And then Thomas saw perhaps the most disturbing thing he'd seen since he'd arrived at the Glade. Chuck didn't answer; he only smiled. Smiled, despite it all, despite the sinister sound of what he'd just announced. Then he turned and ran, maybe to tell someone else the exciting news.

That night, Newt and Alby gathered every last Glader at the East Door about a half hour before it closed, the first traces of twilight's dimness creeping across the sky. The Runners had just returned and entered the mysterious Map Room, clanging the iron door shut; Minho had already gone in earlier. Alby told the Runners to hurry about their business—he wanted them back out in twenty minutes.

It still bothered Thomas how Chuck had smiled when breaking the news about Ben being Banished. Though he didn't know exactly what it meant, it certainly didn't sound like a good thing. Especially since they were all standing so close to the Maze. Are they going to put him out there? he wondered. With the Grievers?

The other Gladers murmured their conversations in hushed tones, an intense feeling of dreadful anticipation hanging over them like a patch of thick fog. But Thomas said nothing, standing with arms folded, waiting for the show. He stood quietly until the Runners finally came out of their building, all of them looking exhausted, their faces pinched from deep thinking. Minho had been the first to exit, which made Thomas wonder if he was the Keeper of the Runners.

"Bring him out!" Alby shouted, startling Thomas out of his thoughts.

His arms fell to his sides as he turned, looking around the Glade for a sign of Ben, trepidation building within him as he wondered what the boy would do when he saw him.

From around the far side of the Homestead, three of the bigger boys appeared, literally dragging Ben along the ground. His clothes were tattered, barely hanging on; a bloody, thick bandage covered half his head and face. Refusing to put his feet down or help the progress in any way, he seemed as dead as the last time Thomas had seen him. Except for one thing.

His eyes were open, and they were wide with terror.

"Newt," Alby said in a much quieter voice; Thomas wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been standing just a few feet away. "Bring out the Pole."  
"No! Don't do it! No! Please! I beg you! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE, ISAAC! Isaac- Newt - please don't do it!" A scream echoed from somewhere in the back of the crowd and Thomas knew the voice belonged to Melody. Thomas didn't have to even see it, he knew that she was being held back. Newt looked sad but nodded, already on the move toward a small tool shed used for the Gardens; he'd clearly been waiting for the order.

Thomas turned his focus back to Ben and the guards. The pale, miserable boy still made no effort to resist, letting them drag him across the dusty stone of the courtyard. When they reached the crowd, they pulled Ben to his feet in front of Alby, their leader, where Ben hung his head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"You brought this on yourself, Ben," Alby said. Then he shook his head and looked toward the shack to which Newt had gone.  
"No! He didn't! PLEASE ALBY! HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Another voice had joined in the pleas of help for Ben - he recognised this voice as Piper's. He suddenly felt awful for having his sister who had just had her abdomen sliced open, stand up for something he caused.

Thomas followed his gaze just in time to see Newt walk though the slanted door. He was holding several aluminum poles, connecting the ends to make a shaft maybe twenty feet long. When he was finished, he grabbed something odd-shaped on one of the ends and dragged the whole thing along toward the group. A shiver ran up Thomas's spine at the metallic scrape of the pole on the stone ground as Newt walked.

Thomas was horrified by the whole affair—he couldn't help feeling responsible even though he'd never done anything to provoke Ben.

How was any of this his fault? No answer came to him, but he felt the guilt all the same, like a disease in his blood.

Finally, Newt stepped up to Alby and handed over the end of the pole he was holding. Thomas could see the strange attachment now. A loop of rough leather, fastened to the metal with a massive staple. A large button snap revealed that the loop could be opened and closed, and its purpose became obvious.

It was a collar.  
Three people screamed.

Thomas watched as Alby unbuttoned the collar, then wrapped it around Ben's neck; Ben finally looked up just as the loop of leather snapped closed with a loud pop. Tears glistened in his eyes; dribbles of snot oozed from his nostrils. The Gladers looked on, not a word from any of them.

"Please, Alby," Ben pleaded, his shaky voice so pathetic that Thomas couldn't believe it was the same guy who'd tried to bite his throat off the day before. "I swear I was just sick in the head from the Changing. I never would've killed him—just lost my mind for a second. Please, Alby, please."  
"Stop! Please! He didn't mean to- Let go of me! LET GO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU.

Every word from the kid was like a fist punching Thomas in the gut, making him feel more guilty and confused.

Alby didn't respond to Ben; he pulled on the collar to make sure it was both firmly snapped and solidly attached to the long pole. He walked past Ben and along the pole, picking it up off the ground as he slid its length through his palm and fingers. When he reached the end, he gripped it tightly and turned to face the crowd. Eyes bloodshot, face wrinkled in anger, breathing heavily—to Thomas, he suddenly looked evil.

And it was an odd sight on the other side: Ben, trembling, crying, a roughly cut collar of old leather wrapped around his pale, scrawny neck, attached to a long pole that stretched from him to Alby, twenty feet away. The shaft of aluminum bowed in the middle, but only a little. Even from where Thomas was standing, it looked surprisingly strong.

Alby spoke in a loud, almost ceremonious voice, looking at no one and everyone at the same time. "Ben of the Builders, you've been sentenced to Banishment for the attempted murder of Thomas the Newbie. The Keepers have spoken, and their word ain't changing. And you ain't coming back. Ever." A long pause. "Keepers, take your place on the Banishment Pole."

Thomas hated that his link to Ben was being made public—hated the responsibility he felt. Being the center of attention again could only bring more suspicion about him. His guilt transformed into anger and blame. More than anything, he just wanted Ben gone, wanted it all to be over.

One by one, boys were stepping out of the crowd and walking over to the long pole; they grabbed it with both hands, gripped it as if readying for a tug-of-war match. Newt was one of them, as was Minho, confirming Thomas's guess that he was the Keeper of the Runners. Winston the Butcher also took up a position.

Once they were all in place—ten Keepers spaced evenly apart between Alby and Ben—the air grew still and silent. The only sounds were the muffled sobs of Ben, who kept wiping at his nose and eyes. He was looking left and right, though the collar around his neck prevented him from seeing the pole and Keepers behind him.

Thomas's feelings changed again. Something was obviously wrong with Ben. Why did he deserve this fate? Couldn't something be done for him? Would Thomas spend the rest of his days feeling responsible? Just end, he screamed in his head. Just be over

"Please," Ben said, his voice rising in desperation. "Pllllleeeeeeeeease! Somebody, help me! You can't do this to me!"  
"BEN! BEN!"  
"Shut up!" Alby roared from behind.

But Ben and Melody ignored him, pleading for help as he started to pull on the leather looped around his neck. "Someone stop them! Help me! Please!" He glanced from boy to boy, begging with his eyes. Without fail, everyone looked away. Thomas quickly stepped behind a taller boy to avoid his own confrontation with Ben. I can't look into those eyes again, he thought.

A noise that sounded like someone groaning in pain drifted over to the middle of the Keepers but everyone ignored this

"If we let shanks like you get away with that stuff," Alby said, "we never would've survived this long. Keepers, get ready."

"No, no, no, no, no," Ben was saying, half under his breath. "I swear I'll do anything! I swear I'll never do it again! Pllllleeeeeee—"

His shrill cry was cut off by the rumbling crack of the East Door beginning to close. Sparks flew from the stone as the massive right wall slid to the left, groaning thunderously as it made its journey to close off the Glade from the Maze for the night. The ground shook beneath them, and Thomas didn't know if he could watch what he knew was going to happen next.

"Keepers, now!" Alby shouted.

Out of nowhere, Melody appeared by Ben's side. Thomas noticed how her eyes where bloodshot and it appeared that she had gotten no sleep.  
"It's okay, Ben. It's okay. It's going to be okay, I promise."  
"Girlie, get back here! GREENIE!" Alby roared. But Melody stood her ground.  
"No one has ever survived a night in the Maze, love. Come on, come back." Newt beckoned his eyes full of tears.

Melody shook her head and grasped Ben's hand tightly in his own.

Minho tried this time; "Come on, Greenie. Do what's wise. Your sisters-"  
"DON'T WORRY MEL! ITS FINE! WE'LL STOP THEM!" Piper and Harmony shouted from where they were held by three strong boys each but the boys all had a concentrated expression which told Thomas that they where struggling with their strength.

Whereas Melody looked calm, Ben was worried and looked as though he was about to cry.

"Come on, Melody, be smart." Minho tried again. "No one has survived a night in the Maze!"

Melody pulled up Ben whose hand she was still holding tightly. She started to lead them further into the Maze and everyone looked astonished.  
The Maze was begininng to close but just before it did, Melody replied to Minho's comment

She smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Well then, _watch me."_


	9. Chancellor Ava Paige

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

Im so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday! I'm going to upload another chapter today, if I can! Also, I know this is a short chapter sorry! I like suspense xD. Anyways! Enjoy!

Love Addie x

* * *

Chancellor Ava Paige

* * *

In the depth of the building filled with corridors stood a tight-lipped, round face woman with blonde hair. She clutched a teddy bear in her arms - faded and tattered, the bear was almost about to fall apart altogether. The woman who was holding it was sobbing into it. A knock came from the other side of the door.  
"WHAT?" The woman yelled.  
The door opened to reveal a man dressed in black, "Miss Paige, your youngest niece. She ran into the Maze with that crazy boy-Ben." At the end of his statements, the man gulped. The Chancellor was not know for her kindness.

To his surprise, a knife narrowly missed his head. He knew that if the Chancellor was in a better health, the knife would have lodged itself in his skull.

"Go."  
"But-"  
"I SAID GO!"

The man shut the door as quick as he could as he felt that if he did not close the door in the next 2 seconds he would have to dodge another knife.

The woman resumed crying but if you listened closely, you could hear her pleas of sorry.


	10. The Necklace of Melody

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

Second chapter of today! Tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Love Addie x

* * *

The Necklace of Melody

* * *

Thomas fell to his knees. He just condemned his youngest sister to her death! Newt fell down next to him, his eyes glazed over with tears. The people who had been restraining Piper and Harmony pushed them roughly to the floor, sneers on their faces. That was clearly a bad idea.

As soon as Piper and Harmony had touched the floor they swept the guys of their feet using their legs. Soon, Piper had one boy pinned by her foot to his neck, another was in a choke hold and the last on his back since she had managed to flip him over with her other leg. Harmony was clearly a lot angrier since all three boys were knocked out unconscious on the ground.  
"Check yourself before you wreck yourself, _Joseph_." Harmony muttered.  
"Your sister won't last a hour in that hell-hole, Princess." A blonde haired boy said slyly, a smirk on his face.  
Harmony growled and quick as a flash, Harmony had turned on one leg and kicked him in the stomach. The smirk slide off his face and it was replaced with a large yelp of pain.  
"Watch your tongue. Because we won't watch it for you." Piper retorted.  
The two of them linked arms and strutted off.

All through out the night, Thomas' dreams where filled with those of Melody being ripped apart over and over again by various different beasts. It fascinated his how his sisters could sleep so soundly knowing that their youngest sister was being ripped to shreds right as they slept.

As the sun crept up from its slumber, Piper and Harmony awoke first and sat cross-legged at the wall in which Melody ran from and denied food or conversations but sang quietly to themselves;  
"Here comes the sun,  
Here comes the sun and I say  
its all right."  
Over and over again.

It seemed like forever until the Maze doors opened and Thomas' heart dropped into his stomach as he saw the collar that Ben had been wearing the day before and then something glinting in the sun. A golden locket in the shape of a heart.

It was as if the whole world had crashed on top of Thomas. It seemed that Newt's had crashed too since he dropped to his knees once again and held his face in his hands. Minho had picked up the collar and threw it at one of the Runners but the necklace he gave to Newt. Newt sobbed harder as he opened the locket. Suddenly, his crying seized and Newt let out a gasp. Inside the locket was a two pictures. The first was of a younger Melody and a younger Newt, it showed Newt putting the necklace on Melody's neck whilst she was turned to kiss his cheek. The second was of a family of 5. A brunette haired mother with blonde tips in her hair and a dark haired father. There were four children, three blonde haired girls and a dark haired boy. Thomas knew that it must be his family.

"Come on, Melody, hurry up!" A boy screamed, his voice sounded incredibly like Ben's...  
"It's okay, Ben. Go back. I'll be there in a second."  
"Melody, in case you haven't noticed, there is a Griever behind you!"  
"Well, nah, Sherlock."  
"Why arn't you-"  
"Go."  
"But-"  
"Go."

Melody and Ben were untouched, the only thing was that they had a Griever on their tail. Melody shooed Ben away so that the Griever was only focused on her.

Harmony and Piper had leapt up by this point and where both smiling fondly at their sister.  
"This your one, Pipes?"  
"Yeah, I believed its Bella that one."  
"Ah, that would explain it."  
And then, she started singing again,  
"Climbing out the back door,  
didn't leave a mark.  
No one knows its you Miss Jackson.  
Found another victim but no ones gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson.  
The Griever turned around as if in a trance and walked off.

"So," Melody grinned, "Who missed me?"


	11. The Girls Gathering

Hey my fellow FanGirls!  
There's only one chapter today, sorry! Enjoy!  
Love Addie xx

* * *

The Girls Gathering

* * *

No one had the chance to say anything before Alby stormed over, an angry look plastered on his face. "We banished you, Shank!"  
"Yeah, Alby, we know. But see this-" Melody gestured to the floor, "Is not technically the Glade."  
Thomas, Newt and Ben bit back their laughter but Harmony and Piper made no attempt in hiding in and burst out laughing.  
"Also," Alby carried on, "You broke the rules. You are not allowed outside the Glade-"  
"Yes, Alby, but you see, at that specific time, I didn't know the rules therefore I did not really break the rules." This time, no one made attempts to not laugh. But Alby scowled and muttered a "Whatever" and stalked off to Minho.

As soon as he was out of view, Harmony and Piper squealed in delight and hugged their sister.  
"Can't...BREATHE!" Melody gasped as she clawed on Harmony's shoulder but soon returned their hug.  
"HOW WAS THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS?!" Piper yelled  
"Chamber of Secrets?" Newt asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His voice cracked at first which made Thomas think that this was the first time he had spoken in at least a few hours.  
"Yeah, it's in one of the books that we read as a kid. I think it was called Harry Potter or something. Anyways, it's like the hole in one of the walls in the Maze, and its covered in thick ivy. Ben and I slept their last night." Melody answered.

Melody smiled slightly and gestured to the locket in Newt's hand.  
"You found my locket."  
"Y-yours?" Newt stammered, his face flushed red as his right hand rubbed his neck nervously.  
"Well, yeah, its mine. Who else would have a picture of you and I kissing?" Melody said, laughing after.  
"Err- when was this taken?" He asked  
"A month before you came here- On my birthday so.. around January two-ish years ago?" Melody replied, not sounding too sure.  
"I-were we a -erm - a thing?" Newt questioned.  
"What do you think, Isaac?" Melody asked back, her voice barely a whisper.

Thomas cleared his throat as loud as he could so he wouldn't have to witness the awkwardness between his sister and her "not-exactly-boyfriend-but-kinda-together" boyfriend.  
"So Benny, how are we gonna get you back inside the Glade?" Melody said, turning to Ben who grinned and wrapped an arm around her.  
"Well, knowing you, your going to do something" Ben chuckled  
"DING DING DING! CORRECT!" Melody giggled. Newt clenched his jaw, jealously seeping through his body like venom. Melody glanced at him from the corner of her eye and a plan clicked itself into place in her mind.  
"Benny, your so funny!" She giggled, slapping his arm lightly. Ben was confused for a moment before he caught on,  
"Oh, Mels, you flatter me!" He laughed back, hugging her and lightly kissing the top of her forehead. Newt was so red that you couldn't tell the difference between him and a tomato.

Harmony and Piper caught on too and began laughing at Newt.  
"If you made him any more jealous, Sis, I think he'll blow up!" Piper grinned, amusement evident in her voice and Newt realised what was going on and he turned pale but then flushed a pale pink. Ben let go of Melody and she walked over to him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his the tip of his nose.  
"Aww, Ise, are you jealous? Don't worry-" And then Thomas couldn't hear what she said next as she had said in so quietly only Newt could hear. His cheeks were a dark red when she pulled away. Only for him to dip her for a kiss.

Minho had ran toward the door of the Maze and yelled out a "COME ON, MOVE OUT THE WAY SHANKS! ADMIRAL ALBY AND I HAVE TO GO SEE-"  
Harmony had launched herself from where she was standing to Minho and latched her lips onto his. Minho was clearly very shocked as he made a "hmph" sound when they collided and his eyes were wide and his pupils dilated.

When she pulled apart from him it seemed as though he was so stunned that he couldn't move.  
"Don't go. Don't go unless you want Alby and you to NEARLY die and Thomas to NEARLY be banished and Gally to kill Chuck and for Newt to take over cus Alby is dead and Zart to die and then Newt dies and EVERYONE DIES!" Harmony yelled  
"HARMONY!" Piper and Melody screamed, "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM!"  
"What do you mean I die?" Newt asks innocently  
"I-You-CALL A GATHERING!"  
"What-you can't do that! Alby and I-"  
"SHUT YOU MOUTH, SHUCKFACE! DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT EVERYONE TO DIE!"  
"Fine."

"So, what you are telling me is that if Minho and Alby go into the Maze to see the dead Griever- that is not actually dead- Alby will get stung and then Newt will have to take over? And that Minho and Alby have to go into the Maze and Thomas goes into the Maze with them?" Gally asked, confused  
"Yep! Also, after they come back, you try to banish Thomas and then you run away and nearly die." Melody says cheerfully  
"Also, that I will be controlled by the people watching us and that I'll kill Chuck?"  
"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL ME, GALLY?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I WOULDN'T DO IT IF I HAD A CHOICE!"  
"ENOUGH!" Piper bellowed, "Sit down."  
"Question!" Zart exclaimed, his hand shooting into the air.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, how do you know this?"  
"We watched it. Parallel universes, you know about that?" Piper asked briskly  
"Nope!" Chuck said, sweetly, his cheeks slightly pink.  
"Well, Chuckie, a parallel universe is a hypothetical self-contained separate reality co-existing with one's own. A specific froup of parallel univeres are call a multiverse but you don't need to know that." Melody answered  
"And, we watched a parallel universe in the laboratory. It was horrible! We didn't exist, for starters and everyone kept dying and Teresa died!" Piper wailed.  
"So our job," Harmony carried on, " Is for that not to happen."

Everyone of the Glade sat there in stunned silence.  
"We don't need to leave now, but we must leave before people start to be attacked. In about a few weeks, I believe. We aren't forcing you to come, because we realise that this is the only home that you know. I can't promise that it'll be easy but I can promise it'll be worth it." Melody says boldly.  
"So-"  
"Whos-  
"With-"  
"Us?" They finished together.  
To their surprise, everyone's hand shot up.  
The girls grinned but there hearts were heavy and they were all thinking the same thing,

"It's all for you, Mama."


	12. Melody's Secret

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

So, I didn't upload yesterday because it came it with : 503 Server Unavailable. And I was screaming at my screen like the crazy person I am like : WHAT DO YOU MEAN _UNAVAILABLE?_ YOU WILL BE AVAILABLE WHEN I WANT YOU TO BE! So.. Now that you all now how crazy I am, hope you like this Chapter! Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Melody's Secret

* * *

The Gathering had seemed to be quite pleasant but as soon as they had even stepped out of the hut, Gally had pulled all the girls away and started to scold them, Piper less than the others but it seemed that they had all had quite the ear-full when they left. All of Thomas' sisters were in bad moods. It seemed, however that as soon as they were in a ten mile radius away from Gally, that their cheerful moods had returned. Melody had skipped of happily to see Newt who let her into the Deadheads to have some "alone time" whilst Harmony had practically ran from one side of the Glade to the other to find Minho for another session of "alone time". It seemed that Piper was the only one who didn't need that since she was speaking to about ten different Gladers all at once, but it appeared that her focus was not fully on them since she kept on sending side-way glances at Gally. It was already uncomfortable enough with two of his younger sisters dating his friends but if his oldest sister went of with _Gally_ of all the people in the Glade, Thomas didn't think he could handle it.

Suddenly, out of thin air, Newt appeared with Melody clutching his right hand with her left.  
"Hey Thomas!" Melody beamed, her whole body practically radiating with happiness. It seemed her smile was infectious since Newt and Thomas both smiled too.  
"Hey Mel."  
 _Mel._ Thomas thought, _when did I call her that?"  
_ His sister smiled even brighter but then remembered what she was about to say.  
"Isaac and I are gonna show you another job option!"  
"Gonna put ya with the Track-hoes today, Greenie. See if that suits your fancy more than slicin' up bloody piggies and such."  
Thomas was sick of being treated like a baby, "Aren't you suppose to quit calling me that?"  
"What, bloody piggies?"  
"No, Greenie."  
"No can do, Tommy. You going to be forever labled Greenie. Since Teresa is 'Girl In The Coma' and Piper, Harmony and I are 'Girl 1, 2 and 3.' That leaves only the Greenie spot up for you, Bro!" Melody grinned, Newt and Thomas laughed at her weird humour.

"What's a Track-hoe?"  
"It's what we call the guys workin' their butts off in the Gardens-tilling, weeding, planting and such."  
Thomas nodded in that direction. "Who's the Keeper?"  
"Zart." Melody answered, "Nice guy so long as you don't slack on the job. He's the big guy that stood in front last night."  
"How'd you know that?" Newt answered curiously.  
"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh and why did you leave your necklace and the collar? Speaking of the collar, how did you get it off?"  
"Well, the metal attracts the Grievers, its how they find you to be honest and I'm a lot stronger than I look, I just can control it. Plus, you might wanna check out the quality of metal it's made of. Doesn't seem too strong that one. Plus," Melody said, clearing her throat. "The Grievers leave the collar on our doorstep every time. Gives me the willies like nothin' else!"  
Thomas laughed, her impression of Newt was uncanny. But Newt muttered a "I don't sound like that." while Melody answered with a "Yes you do, but don't worry, British accents are cute." Which made Newt turn bright pink again.

"So tell me about the Runners." Thomas said suddenly. He didn't exactly want to witness Newt kiss his sister again and the words seem to pop out of nowhere. And becoming a Runner just felt like something he was born to do. Newt paused, looking confused. " The Runners? Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
Newt gave him a suspicious look. "Best of the best, those guys. Have to be. Everything depends on them." He picked up a loose rock with his left hand and tossed it, watching it absently as it bounced to a stop.  
"Why are you one?"  
Newt's gaze returned to Thomas, sharply  
"He was." Melody jumped in again, "But he hurt his leg a few months back."  
"Yeah," Newt carried on, "Hasn't been the bloody same since."  
Newt reached down and rubbed his right ankle absently, letting go of Melody's hand for a few seconds as a brief look of pain flashed across his face. Newt grabbed hold of Melody's hand once again, but his hold was slightly harder, as if he thought Melody would disappear if he held on lighter. But the look that he had made Thomas think that it was more from the memory, not any actual physical pain he felt.

"How'd you do it?" Thomas asked, thinking the more he could get Newt to talk, the more he'd learn.  
"Running from the Grievers, of course!" Melody answered again, by this point Newt probably thought that she was pyschic.  
"Yeah, almost got me," Newt continued as the girl besides him started rubbing her thumb in small circles over his hands for comfort. "Still gives me the chills thinkin' I might have gone through the Changing."

"It wouldn't have been that bad, I would have helped you and asked Aunty Ava to send up some more-" Melody clasped her hand over her mouth as her sea-green eyes widened in realisation of what she said.  
"Who? Send up some more- Wait? What?" Newt asked  
"Its a story for another time, I'll call a Gathering for it, I promise. When Teresa wakes up."  
"Why can't you tell me now?"  
"Because it involves Thomas and Thomas needs to understand who Teresa is in relation to him before."  
"But-"  
"Isaac." She whispered softly, almost child-like and innocent. "Please."  
"I-Sure-Okay, love." He whispered back as he kissed her hand. Thomas couldn't lie- they were quite cute, even if Newt was one of his friends and Melody is sister. He could trust Newt.

"Hey, Mel."  
"Yeah, Tommy?"  
"Why do you call him Isaac?"  
"Shh... Spoilers."


	13. Lovesick Fools

Hey my fellow FanGirls!

So, I checked how many people are following this (7, I think) and I would like to say a MASSIVE THANKS! I cannot express how much this means to me! So thank you! This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who is reading this! Thank you! Hope you like this! Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Lovesick Fools

* * *

The rest of the day had been quite normal for Thomas except the fact that when it was almost the end of the day, Melody had pulled Chuck away and lit a small fire, reading him a story that had so many pictures- a fairytale, Melody had called it. It was only until the sky was completely dark and clustered with stars that she kissed Chuck on the forehead and rushed off to see Newt. Speaking of Newt, it confused Thomas why she was the only one who called him Isaac.

The pair had returned a few minutes later to then lie near the small fire that had been lit, Melody was pointing to the sky, probably teaching him about the stars and the constellations but Newt seemed to distracted by her presence to notice what she was saying. When Melody finally tore her eyes away from the twinkling lights of the sky, she giggle and kissed the tip of his nose lovingly (it took Thomas all the strength he could not to throw up or tear them apart). The couple snuggled into each, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear.

It seemed like forever until the pair pulled apart. Before leaving, Melody kissed Newt softly on the cheek and skipped off merrily, leaving Newt looking like a lovesick fool and rubbing the spot where she had kissed him.


	14. The Pied Piper

Hey my fellow FanGirls!

So, I checked how many people are following this (7, I think) and I would like to say a MASSIVE THANKS! I cannot express how much this means to me! So thank you! This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who is reading this! Thank you! Hope you like this! Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Lovesick Fools

* * *

The rest of the day had been quite normal for Thomas except the fact that when it was almost the end of the day, Melody had pulled Chuck away and lit a small fire, reading him a story that had so many pictures- a fairytale, Melody had called it. It was only until the sky was completely dark and clustered with stars that she kissed Chuck on the forehead and rushed off to see Newt. Speaking of Newt, it confused Thomas why she was the only one who called him Isaac.

The pair had returned a few minutes later to then lie near the small fire that had been lit, Melody was pointing to the sky, probably teaching him about the stars and the constellations but Newt seemed to distracted by her presence to notice what she was saying. When Melody finally tore her eyes away from the twinkling lights of the sky, she giggle and kissed the tip of his nose lovingly (it took Thomas all the strength he could not to throw up or tear them apart). The couple snuggled into each, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear.

It seemed like forever until the pair pulled apart. Before leaving, Melody kissed Newt softly on the cheek and skipped off merrily, leaving Newt looking like a lovesick fool and rubbing the spot where she had kissed him.


	15. Little Miss Shuck-face

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

How are you all doing? So, I'd love to know, who is your favourite couple so far? Melody and Newt (Isaac), Harmony and Minho or Piper and Gally! Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Little Miss Shuck-face

* * *

Minho didn't realise until five minutes after he woke up that he had an arm around someone. This someone seemed to realise that he was waking up and began stirring itself. As this Shuck-face rolled around and nuzzled itself into the crook of Minho's neck, he realised that the Shuck-face was Harmony. Now he had both arms wrapped around the brunette and gazed down at her. She was peaceful in sleep, like most. But Minho was never the sappy, cliché type of person. Even if she looked absolutely _beautiful_ and _adorable_ in her sleep, he wasn't about to tell her that.  
"Morning, Shuck-face" He whispered into her ear. She grinned into the crook of his neck and whispered,  
"Morning, Slint-head" Her speech was muffled by Minho's neck and her lips brushed across his collar bone for a second.  
"I should probably get running."  
"Nope, not today, Shuck-face. Its still out there. I can feel it."  
"I'm the Keeper."  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
"Yes shit, Señorita Sarcasm."

A memory flashed through Minho's brain and it _burned_. It was Harmony- at around 12 and he was about 14 It was as though he was there - but at the same time, he wasn't.  
"I'm going to be the Keeper of the Runners!" The younger Minho had declared proudly, puffing his chest out.  
"No shit, Sherlock." Harmony's younger self had retorted, her arms crossed sassily.  
"Yes shit, Señorita Sarcasm!" Minho had sassed back, standing in the exact same pose.  
"Minnie.. when do you think your going to go?"  
"I dunno, Harmmie, Probably when I'm sixteen."  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss you too."

The scene changed and Minho was saying goodbye to a tear-streaked Harmony.  
"I'm gonna be the Keeper." Minho had said, grinning feebly.  
"No shit, Sherlock." Harmony replied, half laughing and half crying.  
"Yes shit, Señorita Sarcasm." Minho whispered as he hugged Harmony so tight that the Minho who was watching thought she was going to be strangled.  
"I'm gonna miss you." The girl mumbled into his chest. She was tiny.  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Shuck-face."

It hurt to stop looking at the memory. A small flash into his past.  
"Minho, are you okay?"  
He realised where he was again. Harmony was beside him, a worried look plastered on her face.  
"I dunno, Harmmie."  
"You remembered, aye, Minnie?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Shuck-face."

Minho hope he'd have more memories. Not that it mattered if he wouldn't. No memories means a new start. And if that new start involved Harmony, he'd happily obliged to go. She was his Shuck-face.


	16. Order, The S S-F S and Thomas is Klunk

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

So, I want you to tell me what your favourite couple is. Melody and Newt, Harmony and Minho OR Piper and Gally. Enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Order, The Shuckiest Shuck-faced Shuck and Thomas is Klunk-head

* * *

The Glade was slightly surprised to find Gally and Piper working in the Kitchen. Frypan had screamed about the state his Kitchen was in since there was pancake mixture on cabinets, flour and eyes everywhere and dirty pots and pans lying about. Gally had just place a hand on Piper's waist to stop her from falling over with laughter.  
"Come on, Fry. I promise we'll clean up afterwards."  
"But we need order to-"  
"Order, order, order, Isaac! Never mind order, we just save about 3 people from death last night, I'm sure that there is no need for order!"  
"But-"

Melody had stood on her tip-toes and cracked an egg on Harmony's head. Minho burst out laughing at the sight of her whilst Harmony snaked a hand to the pot of flour and thrown it at Melody. The youngest sister's mouth was open in a small 'o' before shaking her head and smirking at her sisters.  
"Game on." She shrieked at she fired an egg at Piper. Her sister's giggled as she dodged the egg ( that ended up on a frowning Gally) and launched a handful of flour onto Harmony's face.  
"Oh, your gonna get it!" She screamed as she began chasing Piper around the Glade for a hug as Melody stepped away from the scene and attempted to hide behind Newt.  
"Oh Mel!" The two sisters sang as the held up their hands in a claw-like motion and began running after Melody as she sprinted away to the Watch-tower.  
"AH!" Melody yelped as her sister's landed on top of her and began nuzzling into her neck.

"What's all the racket?" Alby barked from a his hut.  
"Uh-oh."  
"Hello Alby!" Piper said, grinning like a maniac. She turned towards her sisters and smiled as the other two nodded. As quick as lightning the three darted towards Alby, knocking him off his feet whilst covering him in pancake mixture, flour and eggs.

When the three finally got off Alby, the giggled and high-fived to each other before running off to the Homestead to gather up some clothes for their shower. But when the got back, they were holding a handful of Gally, Minho and Newt's clothes, smirking to each other. Quickly they disappeared and when they appeared again, they were in Minho, Gally and Newt's clothes, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Order, order, order!" Melody declared, with a heavy British accent, smirking at Newt. "We must have order because thats how we run the Glade!"  
"Your the Shuckiest Shuck-faced shuck there every was!" Harmony impersonated, barely containing her laughter as she waggled a finger at the Gladers.  
"Thomas is a Klunk-head!" Piper screached and with that last comment, all three fell to the floor in fits of laughter whilst Gally, Minho and Newt where blushing madly with slightly bemused expressions on their faces. 

The Glade erupted in laughter as the Builders pointed at Gally, their faces red with laughter. Even Alby cracked a grin and chuckled slightly at the trio's humour. The triplets heaved themselves off the floor, clutching each other for support before running off hollering an,  
"Thomas is a Shuck-face!"  
"Oh, you asked for it!" Thomas roared as he chased after his sisters, quickly catching up with them and tickling their sides and they giggled and screamed "Stop"s as they heaved for breath. And Thomas felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Happy.


	17. The Story Of PHM

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

I havn't posted in about a week since I have school and its a bit hectic, I do promise to upload at least once a week though. As always, tell me who your favourite couple is, Melody and Newt, Harmony and Minho or Piper and Gally! Enjoy!

Love Addie

* * *

The Story Of PHM

* * *

It was afternoon judging by the sun and Thomas wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. The Keepers had gathered to have a meeting about his sisters' jobs. His job was going to be included but the Keepers said that there would be no room for Thomas since there was only so much space.  
"What do you _mean_ 'He can't be a Runner'?" A voice shouted as the door flew open to reveal Harmony standing, hands on her hips glaring at Minho.  
"He hasn't proved himself worthy! Just like we said that _you_ couldn't be a Runner either!" Minho argued, glaring back at her.  
"I'm worthy enough! I trained you to become a-" Harmony started but clapped a hand against her mouth. Melody appeared too, her eyes wide as she realised what Harmony just spat out.  
"What do you...?" Minho trailed off, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"I- Its a story for another time." Harmony answered gently before glaring again, "But I still want to be a Runner."  
"No" Minho replied bluntly, turning away from her.  
"Come on, _Minho_. Why would you let me be a Runner but not Harmony and Thomas?" Melody complained as Newt walked to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
"Because, Shank, you survived a-"  
"Yeah, I did. But we designed that shuck Maze-" Melody retorted before clapping a hand to her mouth too.  
"What do you mean 'We designed the Maze'?" Alby asked, curiously  
"We-I. Fine. Call the Glade."

So Thomas found himself, yet again, amongst a circle of boys.  
"Listen up, Shanks! We don't want to repeat ourselves. Questions at the end." Piper yelled over the squabble of boys. Silence filled the air.  
"Thomas, Teresa, Piper, Harmony and I have made a great mistake in our life." Melody started before Harmony whispered a blunt;  
"We designed the Maze."

The crowd roared with disapproval before Newt screamed at the to shut up.  
"Hear us out." Melody pleaded. "It was a mistake. At 5 years old, our Auntie, one of the Creators, told us to draw and write down our nightmares since we would wake every night, screaming. So we did."  
"We drew the Grievers on the first night. It was suppose to be a spider but our minds contorted them into even frightening creatures."  
"The second night we drew the Maze, all of the Maze. Individually but pieced together we made the Maze."  
"The third night came the Glade. It was just plain at the time - a massive plain of green."  
"But the fourth night, we drew the Homestead and the night after that, the Kitchens."  
"Our nightmares kept happening until we had finished drawing everything around us. And Auntie Ava took every single drawing except one. The last thing we drew - The Chamber of Secrets"

All three of Thomas' sisters' were in tears before Piper spoke again;  
"Thomas had to design them. He was forced. But he allowed us to go in and create the Chamber so people could hide in it. But once we had finished the project and the boys were starting to be sent up, we could control the Maze. That time we gave you the sign with 'TCOS" it was to help you remember but, all you remembered were three girls, corrrect?" She paused as the boys nodded slowly, "That was us - when we were 4. All of you were above 6 then and you helped carry us around because we couldn't walk ourselves."

"We regret our mistakes. We can help you. But we need your trust"


	18. Truth

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

GUESS WHOS BACK, BACK? BACK AGAIN! ITS ME! I am soo soooooo sorry for the long wait and this short chapter! But I will have another chapter up today so as always, enjoy!

Love Addie xx

* * *

Truth

* * *

Silence filled the Glade and it was as if everyone was considering it. Newt stepped up and wrapped an arm around Melody. She glanced up at him and said;  
"Do you ever get the voice in the back of your head telling you not to do something?"  
They nodded, like robots.  
"That's us. Its always us. Isaac," She said turning to him pulling him into a hug "Do you know why you survived that fall? I moved it. The Maze-I moved it so you could live."

He gaped at her like a goldfish. "That was you?"  
It was her turn to nod.  
"I owe you my life."  
"No. I owe you mine." Melody whispered, turning around abruptly as the three girls stalked off to Frypan's

"Gathering! NOW"


	19. Under A Sky Full Of Stars

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

Chapter 2 of today! Enjoy

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Under A Sky Full Of Stars

* * *

"Melody! Melody! Wait!" Newt yelled chasing the brunette who broke into a sprint. The girl ran into the Deadheads and it looked like a game of 'Cat and Mouse'.

It took Newt quite a whilst to find the girl as she seemed to have hidden Chameleon skills. The girl could not be found! It was the sound of crying that led him towards her in the end. She was crying at the foot of a large tree, her knees pulled into her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.  
"Love."  
"Isaac. You hate me don't you? I understand. I put you in this hellhole.  
"Melody-I"  
"I submitted a bunch of innocent kids into a Maze. And it was no better than throwing them off a cliff. At least that way I wouldn't have to fall in love with one of them."  
"Melody!"  
"I never meant to make this even more difficult than it. I wasn't suppose to care for someone who was suppose to benefit the world. It wasn't-"  
"MELODY!" Newt screamed, startling her.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling her into his arms and tilting her head up so she was forced to look into his chocolate brown eyes.  
"But how could you love me, Isaac? Your pure and I'm darker than the sky."  
"You forget how light the sky can turn, Love."  
"I ripped you from your family and entered you into a nightmare."  
"Good. Because otherwise I wouldn't have met you."  
"Isaac.. I don't think you understand."  
"No, I don't think you understand, Melody. I don't think you understand how much I love you. How much I love your eyes. And how much you care for people. I love how you love everyone around you. I love how selfless you are."

He kissed her under the sky that was dark and blue and full of stars.  
"I love you, too."


	20. The Moron Who's Hitting On Newt's Girl

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

So... I'm ill today. Meaning I might update tomorrow. Also! Thank you for the all the lovely comments and reviews. It's like little letter full of encouragement and inspiration. And to NorangeKat722, I'm listening to the song as we speak... or write.. whatever suits you. :) As always, enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

The Moron Who's Hitting On Newt's Girl

* * *

In the morning, when they woke up, the Kitchen smelt of bacon and eggs. Gally was helping Piper in the Kitchen (i.e destroying it and her cooking the food whilst rolling her eyes because 'Gally! Those are not to be- GREAT YOU JUST CUT YOURSELF! How on earth did you- DON'T DROP THAT! GALILEO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AFTER THE EGGS ARE OFF THE STOVE!')

Harmony was wearing something that looked suspiciously like Minho's shirt because it was at least two sizes to big and the sleeves made her arms look like an elephant's trunk. Nevertheless, Thomas shook it off since everyone seemed happy and lively. It was only until a boy of 6 foot 2 approached Melody and started to make extremely uncomfortable pick-up lines on her that the peaceful morning was disturbed.  
"Are you from Tennessee? Because your the only ten I see!" The boy flirted, winking at Melody who looked as though she wanted to run as far away from him as possible.  
"No... Pretty sure I'm from New York... Although Texas is another option." She replied, sending Harmony and glance that looked a lot like a 'Help-Buy-Me-A-Ticket-To-Paris-Or-Something-To-Get-Me-Away-From-This' look.  
"Well, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He tried again, grinning boyishly at her.  
"Well, physically that's impossible because, you see, the-"  
"What she means is that she wants you to back off." Newt fumed, his fists balled and his knuckles turning a ghostly white. Melody quickly realised a reached out her hand to hold his.

"Isaac..."  
"How do you know? Maybe she likes the attention. All the attention you can't give her." The boy sneered, waiting for Newt to retaliate but it wasn't him who did.  
"ENOUGH!" Melody shouted, punching him so harshly he bled.  
"What the- You little-!" He screamed back raising his arm to slap her. She shrunk back, eyes wide and frightened awaiting a hit that would never hurt her.  
"What where you about do?!" Ben screeched, catching his arm. "You've scared her!"  
"Whatever, she deserves it."  
"W-W-WHAT!?" Newt broke. Raising his fist and as his knuckles came in contact with his jaw, a sickening crack boomed, signalling need for a Med-Jack to help the boy who has slid down, cursing Melody.

But she didn't cry. She did everything but cry, she yelled back, kicked him in the gut and then ran out.  
"Moron." Newt mumbled, strutting out of the room. The door swinging shut as he began his hunt for Melody for the third time that week.


	21. Star Gazing

Hello my fellow FanGirls!  
Okay so I would like to start off by announcing that I have TEN FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY! *Throws confetti in the air like it's her birthday*  
I know it isn't a lot but I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE of you guys who tell me that the like the story and those who beg for me to carry on. I love how much you guys are into the story! As always, enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Star Gazing

* * *

It seemed that Melody had had enough of running to as she was waiting for Newt outside of the Dead Heads and running at the speed of a turtle.  
"You know that you give me enough attention, right?" She asked, taking his hand in hers as they walked across the Glade  
"Well, I would like to give you more. I love you, Melody, and I want to give you all of my time but I'm second in Command and I-"  
"You need to set an example,Isaac. You give me all of your spare time and that's all I need."  
They were silent for a while before Melody said something else.  
"You know when we were younger and out of this hell-hole, you would take me star gazing everyday at exactly 7. And look, you never fail to pick me up from somewhere and take me star gazing at precisely 7. When you do something so much, it becomes a routine, you can never forget it Isaac, you never forgot, after all this time, about the stars. Every day, when I wasn't here, you would sit alone for 30 minutes straight looking up at the stars. And now, I'm going to sit with you and watch them because I like this, Isaac. I like how every day you never fail to give me your time. Every free second of it."  
"Honestly, it's-"  
"You've always been an honest man, Isaac. So I need you to be honest, why did you hit that guy?"  
"What, that guy who nearly slapped you?"  
"That's the one."  
Newt sighed and licked his lips.

"Because he was about to hurt you. And I don't want anything to hurt you."  
"Thank you, Isaac. You care about me. That's all I ever wanted - somebody who cared."

That was it. It was all the conversation the had that night. Because it was 7 and they were looking at the stars. But what they failed to realise that they were always looking at stars, from the moment they woke up to the moment their heads hit the pillow. Each other.


	22. Triplet Power

Hello my fellow FanGirls!

I hope you except my sincere apology on the subject of not posting in a while. I have been revising for a Grade 5 Music Theory test. I have the test on Tuesday so fingers crossed! As always, please enjoy!

Love Addie xxx

* * *

Triplet Power

* * *

Harmony sighed, running a hand through her long hair. She had decided to help find a way out of the Maze by mapping it how she remembered. Her mined felt like it was going to explode with all the memories replaying in her head. This drawing session had started about an hour or so ago, after everyone had went to bed. She had told Minho that it was only going to take a while but this was proving to be more difficult than she had expected.

Yawning, she took a slightly break and sipped the tea which had began to turn cold. Picking up the pencil again, she propped herself on her front, her face in her hands. All the sections of the Maze were running through her mind and she felt dizzy as though she had been doing pirouettes for too long. She had been there before and the aftermath of doing so many pirouettes was not exactly pretty. Sketching a wall of Section 8, she thought about how Minho would have to map this out everyday. She had to help and if putting her very bad artistic skills to the test to offer him any type of help what-so-ever, she would be up to the challenge.

"Harmony? What are you still doing here?" Piper called, walking over to her sister.  
"I'm trying to help Minho-"  
"By drawing the Maze?" Piper finished, raising an eyebrow, "You know it changes everyday, right?"  
"Of course I do but I just want to construct the basics of the walls-"  
"All this for Minho? You really do love him don't you, little sis." Piper interrupted once again, smiling at her sister.  
"I can't help myself from doing so." Harmony replied, sighing. "I never planned it ya know, I planned growing old with you and Mel. Finding a cure and living happily ever after. But when I realised that Minho was going into this Maze, it hit me like a ton of bricks. The truth about my feelings hit me and they destroyed everything I planned. But it's worth it."

"Yeah, it is." Melody repeated, walking up to join her sisters, "Everytime I see Isaac its like my heart is getting ripped to shreds. I know what our ending is but I can't stop myself from falling for him. Its like fade is pulling me towards him like I'm a magnet."  
Piper sighed and smiled at her two sisters, wrapping her arms around the two.  
"I don't know what I feel. But I know that Gally means something to me. I don't know what we are and what we become but I know that whatever it is, I just want to be able to see him for the rest of my life." Piper adds, biting her lip.  
"Well at least we had each other." Harmony says, looking at her sisters.  
"Yeah."  
"Triplet Power?" Melody asks, grinning.  
"Triplet Power." They chorus, unbeknownst that their special someone were watching, grinning wildly because they know what love feels like. It feels like this


	23. Caught In The Act

Hello my fellow FanGirls!  
So Im just going to get on with the chapter so enjoy!  
Love Addie xxx

* * *

Caught In The Act

* * *

The sky was golden and bronze when Newt opened his eyes. He was surprised to say the least when he saw that there were people who had been awake earlier than him. Even Alby never woke this early. Three figures all the same height where stretching by a door. He rolled off him hammock which was empty as Melody was at the door. He slid into something warmer as it seemed to be cold and Melody was probably freezing due to the fact she was wearing shorts and a tank top.

"In the morning,  
When you wake up,  
I like to believe you a thinking of me."

A soft voice drifted over to Newt and he was certain that Melody was the owner of that voice. Neither of the 3 girls had noticed Newt walking towards them and Harmony carried on,

"And when the sun comes,  
through you window,  
I like to believe you've been dreaming of me."

Piper continued  
"Dreaming mmm mmm"

All of the girls joined in with the chorus,  
"I'd know 'cause I'd spend half this morning,  
Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in.  
I should know  
'Cause I'd spend all the whole day,  
Listening to your message I'm keeping,  
And never deleting."

Newt wrapped his long arm around Melody and trailed kisses along her neck.  
"Newt!" She gasped, surprised, "What are you doing up so early?"  
"I think that's the question I should be asking you, love." He replied kissing her right shoulder.  
"PDA!" Harmony yelled covering her eyes childishly and burying her head into the shoulder of Piper.  
"Oh grow up, Harms." Laughed Melody kissing Newt softly on the lips.  
"AH! MY EYES!" Piper cried, pretending with that her eyes were on fire and collapsing on the floor clutching her face dramatically.  
"I HOPE YOUR EYES BURN!" Melody replied, still laughing at her sisters' antics.  
"So what _are_ you doing up?" Newt asked again, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well..." She said, rubbing her neck nervously.  
"Going out for a run?"Piper offered, wringing her hand and smiling anxiously.  
"In the Maze?" Newt asked, "Come on, you know that Minho-"  
"Actually Minho is the one who agreed to take us!" Harmony piped up, excitement in her eyes.  
"What!"


	24. Falling For The Bait

Hello my fellow FanGirls!  
This is going to be a very short chapter but I promise that I will have something up as soon as I can. Tell me what you would like in the next chapter:  
Teresa's nightmare,  
OR  
Piper, Harmony and Melody in the Maze,  
OR  
Thomas talking with Gally, Minho and Newt about his sisters,  
OR  
Gally thinking about his feelings for Piper.  
As always, enjoy!  
Love Addie xxx

* * *

Falling For The Bait

* * *

Newt stormed over to Minho's hammock demanding an explanation.  
"MINHO!" He yelled, waking the dark haired boy with a start  
"What is it, Shuckface?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"You're allowing the girls to go out into the Maze with you?" He shouted, "Have you lost your shuck mind!"  
"W-What?" Minho questioned, eyes full of confusion, "I never said- Shuck!"

Minho sprinted over to the Maze walls just in time to see three figures climbing up to the top of the Maze walls.  
"What do you think your doing! Are you trying to get yourselves killed?" He screamed  
"If that's the price of your safety then so be it!" Piper shouted back, disappearing to the other side of the wall.


	25. Teresa's Nightmare

Hello my Fellow FanGirls!  
SO! I don't believe I have gotten any feedback so I'm just gonna wing it and go with Teresa's nightmare. So, as always, enjoy!  
Love Addie xxx

* * *

Teresa's Nightmare

* * *

It was dark. And damp. It's always dark and damp, isn't it?

Teresa blinked, hoping that if she looked around for long enough she might be able to see something. But that wasn't the case.

"Hello?" She called out, immediately regretting that because of course nobody was going to be there - this wasn't some horror movie. She laughed darkly, remembering when Thomas, Melody, Harmony, Piper, Newt, Minho, Gally and her had-

Wait.

She remembers.  
She remembers.  
She remembers.

HOW COULD SHE REMEMBER?

This was bad. This was really bad. In order to go into the Glade everything should have run smoothly. Everything should have gone like ever other Send Off. It was suppose to be:  
Say goodbye to the people who are left.  
Say goodbye to the doctors.  
Say goodbye to the Labs.  
Do the procedure.  
Take the person into the Box.  
Never let them remember.  
No. Something must have gone wrong.

Teresa thought hard but came up with nothing, she could only remember things before the procedure.  
"Darn it!" She yelled, clutching a fistful of hair in anger and frustration. "Why can't I remember that?"  
"The question is not why you cannot remember _that_ the question is why can you remember _anything_ at all?" A voice chuckled breathily behind her, warm breath tingly on her skin.  
"Who's there?" Teresa asked viciously, turning around that her hair whipped her own face.  
"Oh, I'm the one who is asking questions, dearie." The voice responded from behind her again and Teresa frowned thinking of how this could be. "Oh, don't you remember, dearie? This is the Fear Landscape. Honestly, I would hope you would remember something you made with little Tommy, ay?"  
Teresa couldn't stand it. That voice. It wasn't low yet it wan't high. It wasn't smooth yet it wasn't squeaky and something just wasn't right. If only she could have thought twice about her own creations.  
"Why are you here?"  
The voice tutted softly, giggling to itself like a maniac after it had stopped tutting, "I thought I had already said, dearie. I ask all the questions. As for I, I am here because _you_ wanted me to be here. Isn't it ironic? The creation turns on the creator." The voice laughed again and Teresa couldn't quite remember what the name was. She remembered programming 'insane' into him but why was it _so_ insane?

"The Joker." She whispered and the voice laughed again.  
"Ah, that's right its me!  
'Tis me, the Joker Three!" The man sang his insane jingle and Teresa wondered if he could be insane enough to be in a mental asylum.  
"No, no, no, dear!  
No asylum for me!  
For I am-"  
"The Joker Three! I get it." Teresa ended impatiently, still not being able to see through the darkness.

It seemed the the Joker Three didn't seem to like that comment.  
"How dare you insult me!" He cried "Need I remind you that your Tom is still out there and-" The Joker displayed an image which lit up the whole room. And for once Teresa could see him-  
"Tom?" She asks, confused and the wicked man grins evilly  
"You forget, dearie that I ask questions. But it is not your Tom but an wicked memory." He chanted, gesturing to the imagine which featured a younger Tom - in pain. Teresa could remember the day well but he caused her pain just thinking about it.  
"Why do you show such-"  
"A grotesque image? Well, of course, to make Fear Landscape more Fear!"  
That was it for Teresa, this man had lost his mind and that man looked like Tom.

"Stop it, Tom!" She screamed  
"'Tis not Tom but-"  
"Go away! Stop it!" She yelled. For Tom had lost his mind and soon Teresa was going to join him


	26. Teresa's Awakening

Hello my fellow FanGirls,  
Okay, to start of I would like to explain why I have been absent for so long. I've just moved house and it took a while to move everything and the wi-fi at my old house was down and then the wi-fi at the new house was down so I had no wi-fi. BUT! I was thinking of posting a Harry Potter fanfiction that I am working on for my friend. It's slow progress but any progress is good. So tell me if you would like to see that. Without further a-do. I hope you enjoy!

Love, Addie xxx

* * *

Teresa's awakening

* * *

Teresa sat up quickly, sweat dripping from her forehead as she searched around her. She remembered. She groaned softly, clasping a hand to her forehead and collapsing back into the warmth of her...bed?  
"Goddammit! How could we have fallen for that!" A voice shouts angrily, as something toppled over, probably a chair.  
"Calm down, Newt." Another voice reasons, softer but still with a hint of anger  
"No, I will not calm down, Gally! Melody's out there and she has made the Maze stop working!"  
"What?" A third voice asked, astonished.  
"While you shanks have been her determining their fate, I've been checking up on the Maze doors. They are no opening, Minho!"  
"Minho?" Teresa asks, her voice croaky from the lack of use. "Minho where's Thomas?"  
A face pops round and Teresa realises its Newt.  
"The Greenbean is up, Gally, you lead her around, I'm off to check up on the doors." Newt huffs stalking out of the Hut.

"Hey, my names not Greenbean! Its Teresa!" She calls after him


	27. EDITING!

Right okay, Hello my fellow Fangirls!

Guess whose back, back, back. Back again, 'gain, 'gain. Addie's back, back, back. Back again!

Okay so i apologise for these last couple of months. I've been very busy with school and tests but they are all over now! WHOOP WHOOP! I just read over my story and realised that I needed to edit it. ALOT. So I will get back to you after I finish editing. Love you guys lots!

Addie xxx


End file.
